Family Feud
by Nelli
Summary: COMPLETE! Rick has just been too busy worrying about the Ducks coming to Eden Hall to pay any attention to his sister Lillian. Will his brotherly neglect drive her into the arms of a Duck? Lillian makes it seem that way, but does she really love him?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or any characters of the movies; they're Disney's creations, I just borrowed them. So DON'T SUE ME if you've got a problem, I won't give you anything.

A/N: Howdy everybody! This is my 3rd story, so we'll see how it goes. It's kinda good in some parts, kinda not in others, but I feel it's good enough for all my ff.net buddies to read. R/R, if you can. I really would like your input for future ideas. FYI, this story takes quotes from the third movie, to kinda give the reader an idea of what day/time it is. Thought you oughta know that, now on with the show. 

****

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"So, today, it gives me great pleasure to award you these full athletic scholarships to the Eden Hall Academy."

"There goes the school," I said dryly.

"Shhh, Lilly! Dean Buckley isn't done," Myranda chided me.

I sighed

"Where we hope the Ducks will be happy Warriors and lead us on to Divisional Championships."

"More applause?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I turned to start going to my dorm.

"Lilly! You're so bad!" Myranda laughed at me as she followed me.

"So? They ruined my brother's JV team. Chris is so upset." I shook my head. "And besides," I continued, "Rickie isn't even paying attention to me anymore. He was supposed to show me around campus yesterday, but he never showed. When I called last night, he said he'd been trying to talk the Dean out of the scholarships for the Ducks. It's their fault Rickie isn't treating me right."

"You're such a brother's girl," Myranda said, laughing. Then, seriously, with a mischievous glint in her eye, she added, "Do you think some jamming might help?"

"Oh, Randa, you're a genius! And then, a plan to get back at my brother." I gave her a pointed look and slid my finger across my throat.

Myranda laughed yet again. "You got it."

We got to our dorm and began jamming. We played everything from Pat Benatar to R.E.M. to Aerosmith (my favorite). When we finished, we got to work on a plan. 

I dug around in my desk. "Here it is!" I pulled out an old newspaper clipping. "'Ducks win Gold at Junior Goodwill Games.' Their pictures are along the bottom." I sat down on the floor by Myranda. 

"What about him?" she asked, pointing to Guy Germaine. 

"No, going out with her," I said pointing to Connie Moreau. "And I don't think they'll be breaking up soon. NEXT!!"

"Okay." Myranda rolled her eyes. "What about Dean?"

I inspected his picture. "Maybe."

"How about Captain Duckie?" Myranda pointed at Charlie Conway.

"Ew, no, look at that hair!" I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Let me see it." I pulled the clipping from Myranda's hand. "No, no, no, definitely not," I said as I marked off Russ Tyler, Fulton Reed, Ken Wu, and Les Averman. "No, he's a Phillies' fan." I marked off Greg Goldberg. "Julie the cat isn't my type." Myranda giggled as I marked her off. "Too much accent. Buh-bye, Dwayne." I raised my eyebrows. "Got him. Adam Banks. He's pretty cute. If he doesn't work, Dean will be back up." I gave her the clipping.

"Okay." She nodded her head in agreement. "Nice choice. I still like Guy, though."

"He's cute, but I don't want Moreau killing me. If they broke up, though…"

There was a knock on my door and in walked my big brother Rick's best friend Scooter. I jumped up, smiling in surprise, and gave my other "big brother" a hug. 

"Hey, there, Lil." He ruffled my hair and smiled at Myranda. "Hey, Randa."

"Hey, Scooter." Myranda grinned at him shyly. She was always shy around my brother and his teammates.

"Scooter, where's Rickie?" I asked, looking at the open door behind him in concern.

"Oh, he's spent all day talking to Coach Wilson about the Ducks." Scooter shook his head. Then he looked at us and grinned. "You two keeping out of trouble?"

"Of course, Scooter. I'm offended you would even think we weren't." I put on a look of mock-pain.

"I know, I know. You two are perfect angels." His grin got even wider. "You better get to sleep. Big assembly tomorrow." He rolled his eyes. "Night, Lil. Night, Randa."

"Night, Scooter," we replied in unison.

Scooter left and we quickly changed into our p.j.'s. Then we climbed into bed. Before I turned out the light, I looked at my best friend.

"Tomorrow, we put Operation Dumb Brother into effect."

"Whatever," Myranda said sleepily.

I turned out the light and stared up at the ceiling. As I began to fall asleep, I couldn't help but think how much fun it would be to piss my brother off.

"Oh, Rickie, you'll never know what hit you," I murmured as I fell asleep.

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. Lilly is pretty psychotic in my opinion, but that doesn't really matter. Anywhosies, part of the inspiration for this story comes from **Played Out** by Minet DelValle. It's a good story, check it out. The other part of the inspiration for this story comes from my love of Adam Banks (in case you couldn't guess that one) and my hate for Rick Riley. There ya go. R/R, please! Suggestions for how it might end are welcome, b/c I have no idea yet. ~Nelli~


	2. At First Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Myranda and Lillian, so BACK OFF!! Sorry it's kind of early for me. 

A/N: Another story with fairly short chapters means I can update more often. YAY!! Of course, they do get longer. YAY!! Anywhosies, on with the show.

****

Chapter 2: At First Sight

"Hi. We're the Ducks."

The auditorium erupted into laughter. I looked around the room, then up at the stage, grinning form ear to ear. Then, I turned to Myranda.

"This is gonna be too easy!"

We both stood up and started for our lockers.

"AAAH!!" I said, and pretended to crash into something.

"Ohmigosh, stop, Lil!" Myranda erupted into giggles. "Who do you think did it?"

"Probably Goldie." I puffed my cheeks out and crossed my eyes. 

Myranda laughed again as we got our stuff for our first class.

"Oh, here they come," Myranda said, looking down the hall.

"I'm ready." I flipped my short hair out of my eyes and leaned against my locker. I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and blew a bubble. "You ready?"

"Yep." Myranda followed my lead as I pushed off my locker and walked slowly through the crowds toward the J.V. team.

I tried to find Adam in the group. I found him rather quickly and stared at him, trying to make eye contact.

Finally, I thought as he looked up. I blew a bubble as our eyes locked. I looked him up and down, then turned my head back to Myranda.

Once we were around the corner and out of earshot, she said, "Is he still looking?"

I peered around the corner, subtly. Adam was standing in the middle of the hallway, getting pushed around by other students heading to class. He was staring at the corner we had just gone around. "yep, he's still looking."

I saw him say the word "Whoa."

I looked back at Myranda. Then I busted out laughing. "He's hooked."

"Now you just have to reel him in, Lilly." We gave each other a high five.

"Reel who in?"

Myranda and I whirled around. There stood my brothers (Rickie and Chris) and Rick's friends, Scooter and Cole.

About time I had some attention, bonehead, I thought. "Hey, big brothers!" I said instead, giving all four guys big hugs. "What's up?"

"You didn't answer my question, Lilly." Rick was getting a little annoyed and impatient.

"Yeah. And why are you dressed like that?" Chris, my twin brother, asked, gesturing to my short, flouncy skirt, tank top, and preppy sweater draped over my shoulders. 

"I just felt like looking pretty." I pouted. "Do I, Scooter?"

"You always so." Scooter grinned.

"That's all well and good but-" Rick started, but I raised my hand to silence him.

"Rickie, can we talk about this later?" Yeah, right. The dumbass will probably forget. I thought as I pointed to my shoes and continued. "These heels are killing my feet." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, waved good-bye to the guys, and walked into my first class.

"Whew, that was close!" I sank into a seat.

"Yeah," Myranda said, only half-paying attention.

I sighed. "What, Myranda?"

"Your twin is hot!"

"Okay, that's nice." I laughed at my best friend. Then I turned toward the loud voices behind me.

"Oh, no," I groaned, turning back fast.

"What?" Myranda whispered.

"Damay Anksbay." I whispered back.

"What?" Myranda asked again, now more confused than concerned.

"Adam Banks."

Myranda turned slightly, then faced forward again. "Crap!"

Ring

"Everyone take a seat!"

I looked up as someone passed my desk. Adam glanced down at me, then did a double take. He smiled, then went to sit next to Charlie. He said something to him, nodded, and pointed in our direction. Charlie turned around and smiled at us while Adam hit him.

Charlie threw his hands up as if to say "What?" and Adam shook his head in aggravation. Then he looked back at me. He smiled shyly and waved.

"This will be fun," I said through clenched teeth, somewhat annoyed, as I smiled and waved back. 

A/N: It gets better later, I promise. My pig Latin's a little rusty, but I think I typed Adam Banks right. Chapter 3 will be posted ASAP. ~Nelli~


	3. The First Practice

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mighty Ducks characters, though I do love Banksy. Don't sue me, cuz you won't get a penny. 

A/N: So Ch. 3 didn't take as long as I thought it would. shrugs Whatever. Here you go. The Show Must Go ON:

****

Chapter 3: Their First Practice

"Today wasn't bad," Myranda said, patting my back.

"HA! Not bad? Myranda, Charlie raised his eyebrows everytime he saw me, and if Adam was right there, would nudge him to make him look at me." I shook my head. "Oh, oh, then Adam would get this 'oh-I'm-a-shy-little-rich-boy' look on his face, where he'd look at me, grin sheepishly, look at his shoes, and then look back at me." I stomped my foot in frustration. "This blows!"

"Hey! I know what will cheer you up! Going to watch Varsity practice!" Myranda took my arm and lead me toward the rink. She chattered about stupid stuff the whole way there to try and get me to smile.

"We're her!" Myranda sang. She opened the door and ushered me inside.

On the ice, Varsity was skating, going through drills, working on plays. I watched my older brother knock someone down, then skate the puck over the blue line and score. 

I sat down very far from the ice. A few minutes later, I heard the locker room door open. Myranda and I looked up to see the new JV team walk in. 

I quickly looked back at the ice and found #77. Rick was talking to Scooter and Cole. 

"Don't start anything, Rickie," I whispered. "Please don't."

But no such luck. He and the rest of the team skated right up to the Ducks and started in. Coach Wilson had to separate the two teams.

"Stupid jackass." I stood up to go and tell my brother off. Myranda pulled me back. "What?"

"If we're quiet, JV won't notice us. Then we can watch them practice."

I shook my head, but sat down anyway. I pulled on my sweater and hugged myself to keep warm.

"How about it, Cowboy, round up?" I heard Charlie say.

"Hey, Charlie, don't you think we should wait for the new coach before we mess around?" Connie asked.

"This is how we practice. Duck hockey, Connie. He'll have to get used to it sooner or later. Well, hit it, Cowboy."

"Yeehaw!!"

I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. All the Ducks were skating around and Dwayne was chasing them, trying to rope them.

Five minutes later, Coach Orion entered. Then practice became all business.

"Come on, let's go, Myranda. I'm really cold, plus we've got all that History homework."

The two of us got up and quietly started for the door. Before I went out, I looked back. Adam was trying to score a goal against Julie. I kind of smiled.

"Sorry, babe, I need to get my brother mad. You're just not working. See ya around." And with that, I walked out the door.

A/N: Aha, Lillian's true colors come through. What a witch, huh? R/R. ~Nelli~ 


	4. Problems in the Perfect Plan

Disclaimer: I think by now you've got the idea. No need to write it again.

A/N: Four Chapters in one day! Hooray for me!! Let's get started, shall we?

****

Chapter 4: Problems in the Perfect Plan

Myranda dropped her tray on the table and plopped into a chair. I looked away from my brother stealing Ken Wu's lunch and at my best friend. She stared back.

"What?" I asked, adjusting my tank top.

"We have a problem."

"What is that?" I took a bite of my PB&J.

"You know how you were gonna stop with Adam and finish the plan with Portman instead?"

I nodded.

"Dean Portman stayed in Chicago."

"Well, I'll just go to my second back-up. Luis."

"Um, yeah, about him." She pointed at the cheerleader table. There sat Luis… flirting with my brother's girlfriend!

"Great! So that means I'm…"

"Stuck with Adam," Myranda finished for me, pushing a blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Terrific! Just terrific!!" I threw my sandwich back in my brown bag, unable to eat anymore.

"Another thing. Adam made Varsity." Myranda said this nonchalantly.

"What?!" I screamed. I lowered my voice. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, she is. Third line, center," a voice said behind me.

I turned my head and saw Adam standing behind me. He was grinning like a fool.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Lilly. Riley. That's my big brother." I pointed to Rick and stretched out my hand. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." He took my hand and put it to his lips.

Oh, how disgustingly sweet, I thought.

I looked over to see if Rick was watching. Part of my plan to piss him off was to get him to beat up one of the Duck punks. Unfortunately, he was taking Charlie's lunch at the moment. 

Adam had put my hand down by then. I smiled sweetly at him.

"So," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, the other shoved deep in his pocket.

"Yeah?" I asked, clasping my hands behind my back and putting my left foot up on tiptoe, twisting it back and forth. I looked down at it, then shyly at Adam, and finally stared at the floor. I saw Myranda, out of the corner of my eye, almost crack-up at my shy girl impression.

Adam cleared his throat to get me to look up. Then he continued.

"Do you want to…" He stared over my shoulder, then said, "I gotta go."

I turned around to see my brother leading the Varsity team in chase of Charlie, Russ, and Fulton. The cheerleaders soon followed and then the Ducks. 

"What happened?" I asked as I sat back down.

"Something with horse turds," Myranda said. "I'm not real sure, though. I was watching the show." She laughed. "Nice job. He looked like he was about to propose."

I laughed, too. "Really?" I raised my eyebrows in mock-surprise. "I hadn't noticed."

We got up and put our stuff in the garbage can.

"I don't think Rickie will be mad if I date a Varsity player. This is so not turning out right."

"It'll get better." Myranda smiled encouragingly. "Don't give up."

Then we parted ways.

A/N: See? It's getting a little better!! That's always good. R/R!!

~Nelli~


	5. The First Game

Disclaimer: you know the drill. Deal with it. (Still not awake. Drinkin' java though, so should be soon.)

A/N: The next two chapters are really "cute." Turns out that Lil might end up having feelings for Adam! YAY!! Read on, fellow fanficers.

****

Chapter 5: The First Game

"This was a bad idea," I said, looking into the stands. I saw Adam sitting with Rick and the rest of the Varsity team. Then I turned around to head out the door.

"Oh, no you don't, Lillian!" Myranda grabbed me and pulled me toward the stands. "You look great. And it's for the greater good of your family."

"You're right, Randa." I straightened my jean jacket and fixed the pom-poms placed tightly to my head.

"Okay, let's go." Myranda led the way to the place where my brother sat.

"Hi, guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Hi, Lil! Don't you just look like the ideal picture of school spirit." Scooter gave me a hug and looked at my Warriors jersey and red-and-white pom-poms.

"Thanks, Scooter." I moved on to Cole and gave him a hug. "Ready to kick Blake's butt, Cole?"

"You bet! We're gonna cream'em."

"All right! Hey, big brother." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, then sat down beside Adam. "Hi." I smiled.

"Hi." He smiled back.

"Oh, Banksy. This is my little sister."

"Yeah, Riley, I know. We've met."

Before Rick could ask questions, the game started. The Ducks started off pretty well. At the end of two, it was 9-0, Ducks leading.

That's when they got cocky. And Blake started to score. With about three and a half minutes left, Charlie went crazy and broke his stick against the goal post. Needless to say, he got two minutes.

Rick, Cole, and Scooter left at the same time Charlie entered the box. A little early to change, but whatever. It's not like I wasn't used to Rick ignoring me then leaving. Then, Rick and Cole's girlfriends went to join the other Varsity cheerleaders.

"Now!" Myranda whispered, elbowing me.

"Is it hot in here, Randa?" I asked her.

"No. Could be for you, though, because of that stupid jacket."

"You're probably right. Hold this." I handed her my purse and stood up. I slid my jacket off and sat it on the bench next to Myranda.

"Hey!" I heard Adam say behind me.

"Uh?" I looked at him quizzically.

"Why are my name and number on the back of your jersey?"

"Oh," I said, 'shyly.' "That. I wanted to show my support. I had it made this afternoon. If you want, I can put my jacket back on." I picked it up and began to put my arm through a sleeve. 

He held up his hand in protest. "No, no!" That's fine with me." He grinned like a fool. Again.

"Nice to know you approve," I said coyly. I slid closer to him.

"Banksy, time to change."

"One second," he yelled. "You wanna do something after the game?"

"I can't," I almost let out a laugh of glee at his look of disappointment. Then I leaned closer. "I have to work tomorrow."

His smile returned almost as fast as it disappeared. "Okay. Wish me luck."

I leaned in and gave him a kiss. When I pulled away, I whispered, "Good luck, Adam."

Adam sat there with no expression on his face, blinking his eyes. "Thanks," he said, finally. "See ya."

Adam started down the bleachers. Two steps from the main level, he tripped and stumbled down the remainder of the stands. He looked up at me with this goofy smile on his face. Then he waved and started for the locker room.

I smiled at his retreating back, not because he was cute, but because he had just humiliated himself.

"Let's go," I said to Myranda. "I'm going to be sick."

Myranda and I grabbed our stuff. I pulled off the jersey I had on to reveal a regular Warriors t-shirt. We walked to the door and without a backward glance, started for the dorm. 

A/N: Bwahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! That was fun!! Chapter 6 is kinda long, and since I have to work today, I won't be able to post it until lata. ~Nelli~ 


	6. Trouble

Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill. Rock on!

A/N: I'm soooo glad you guys like this! I was a little hesitant about posting it, but, since I'm getting all these awesome reviews, I think I'll keep it up. Let me know what y'all think of these next two chapters. (Ch. 6 and 7 used to be one chapter, but I separated them.)

****

Chapter 6: Trouble

"Ohmigosh! Are you serious, Chris?" I couldn't believe what my twin had just told me. "Those stupid punks really put liquid nitrogen all over Varsity's stuff?!"

Myranda raised her eyebrows, and mouthed, "Really?"

I nodded at her. Then I continued to listen to Chris on the other end of the receiver. "They're gonna do what?" My eyes got big in amusement. "Walk out on them at the Minnesota Club and leave them with the check?"

Myranda laughed. Then she looked apologetically at me. I waved her reaction away with my hand.

"So, when are they doing this? Next Friday? So cool! That'll teach those punks a lesson." I shook my head in pride.

"What was that? Oh, our gig. Tonight, at the big welcome back party at Cole's. Okay, see you then. Love you, too. Bye."

"I hope you found a singer and that you told our drummer about tonight." Myranda looked at me pointedly.

"Have no fear, my little bassist. I have informed our drummer and Nick says he'll be here to get us at 5:00 As for a singer, I believe Nick does a superb job when we practice and I have entrusted him with said job. So there!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Fine!" She stuck her tongue out, too. Then, in a businesslike tone, she asked, "How long do we have tonight?"

"About two hours. He wants to play some of his new CDs." I rolled my eyes.

"So what are we playing?"

"Definitely 'You Shook Me All Night Long.' Maybe 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot.' And Nick said something about 'Overload.' I guess we'll just play whatever."

Myranda nodded and went back to her magazine.

knock, knock, knock.

"Don't hurt yourself getting up. I got the door," I teased. I stood up and fixed my frog pajamas as I walked to the door.

When I opened the door, I wished I could die. There was Adam, with a box under his arm. He turned to face me when he heard the door open. 

"Adam. What's going on?" I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned against the doorframe. 

"Hi. Can we talk for a second?" He looked past me to Myranda, then shot me a pleading look.

"Ah, sure." I closed the door and leaned back on it. "What do you need?"

"I looked for you after the game to walk you here, but I couldn't find you." He put his free hand on the door, right above my shoulder. "Where'd you go?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, well, I had a few phone calls to make." I looked at the floor and my bare feet.

"Really?" Adam put a finger under my chin and pulled my face up. "What phone calls?"

"Oh, you know. Calling my mom, checking on my twin brother, calling the drummer in the band playing at Cole's to remind him about the party." I laughed, more to make myself comfortable then at something funny. I cleared my throat. "What's with the box?"

"Oh!" He handed it to me. "It's for you."

I opened the box and pulled out the thing inside. "Wow!!" I said in fake enthusiasm. "My own Ducks' jersey."

"Yeah. I gave you number thirteen because I heard from a reliable source it was your favorite number. Do you like it?"

"Yeah," I lied as I tossed it back into the box and held it to my chest. I smiled. "Who told you thirteen was my favorite number?"

"Myranda." Adam pushed a stray hair out of my eyes. "Are you going to Cole's party tonight?"

"Yeah," I said softly.

"See you there, then." Adam leaned in and kissed me. "Bye."

Adam left me standing there in a daze.

__

What just happened here? I thought. I wrinkled my nose in concentration. _Came into hall, told him I called mom, Chris, and Nick, got jersey, said I was going to Cole's, got kissed, said goodbye._

"Wait!" I said to no one in particular. "He kissed me! He wasn't supposed to do that!"

I went back into the dorm.

"What's that?" Myranda pointed to the box.

I pulled the shirt out. "Oh, it's my new Ducks' jersey from Adam. He personalized it with my name and favorite number. Thanks a lot!" I threw the shirt at her.

"Sorry, Lil. He put me on the spot." She threw it into the closet.

"When?" I sat Indian style on the floor.

"This morning when I went to get donuts."

"This blows!" I grabbed a pillow. Then I screamed into it. After a few minutes, I stopped.

"What time is it?"

"About twenty-five to five. Why?"

"We have to meet Nick at the gate in forty-five minutes." I jumped up and grabbed my shower gear.

Ten minutes later, I was back in my dorm room, finding my party outfit.

"Wear the suede dress with the fringe." She didn't even look up from her magazine.

"Thanks." I got dressed and looked at her clothes. "Leather cat suit? Nice! Your bass ready to go?"

"Yeah." She finally dropped the magazine. She grabbed her bass and my guitar. "You got the amps?"

"Yeah, yeah, go."

Nick met us right on time. He was my next door neighbor and a year older than us, thus the reason he was driving… He had his license.

We loaded up the van and I hopped into the front seat beside him. I gave him the directions to Cole's. We barely got there by 5:30.

"Where are we setting this stuff up, Cole?" I asked, pushing past him and heading to the backyard.

"Back there." He pointed at an outdoor stage. "You have thirty minutes to set up before the party starts."

We set up fast and tuned our instruments.

"Any requests for the first son, Colie?" I asked, fooling around on my guitar.

"Yeah. 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot.' Do you know it?"

"Yep, we can do it. First, we're gonna warm up." I gave the band the chord we were doing our practice song in and started.

After that, we went right into Cole's request. People started to show up. My brothers came in and smiled at me as I sang the chorus through for the first time.

I smiled back and started the second verse.

The song had just ended when Banks walked in.

"Okay, guys 'Centerfold' on three. Count it down, big guy." I looked at my dark-haired friend. He nodded back.

"But, Lil, that's your 'flirty' song!" She was referring to the way I liked to pretend to be the girl the song is about and 'flirt' with Nick and the audience. Myranda looked aghast.

I looked at Adam. "I know."

Nick started banging his drumsticks together to identify the rhythm. "One, two, one, two, three."

YAY!! FUN!! Continued in Chapter 7


	7. The First Date

****

Chapter 7: The First Date

We played the song. The whole time I stared at Adam. He'd grin at me and keep talking to whomever. Occasionally, I'd catch myself grinning back and kick myself. After 'Centerfold,' we played the rest of our playlist. Before we knew it, our set was over.

"Thank you, Eden Hall! We had a great time. For the rest of the night, CDs will be playing. Bye." I put my guitar away and jumped off the stage.

"You were great, Lil!" Rick picked me up and twirled me around. "You two were good, too," he said to my pals.

About time he paid attention, I thought, smiling happily as I said, "Thanks, Rickie."

"Lil, we're gonna load up the van and leave. You be okay here?" Myranda asked. Meaning, was it okay to leave me here to bum a ride so the two of them could go make-out somewhere. 

"Yeah, thanks," I said, chucking Nick on the shoulder.

"Bye, Lillie," they said, linking arms and walking away.

Rick was still smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, grinning back

"When are you gonna get a boyfriend?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Never."

"Yeah, ok." And still grinning, he walked over to his girlfriend.

__

Well, that was interesting, I thought, looking after him. Somebody cleared their throat behind me. I turned around to see Adam, grinning sheepishly.

"Hey."

"Hi."

He gestured toward the stage. "So you're in a band, too?"

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"It's too loud in here." He took my hand and led me through Cole's house to the front porch.

He sat down on the top step. Then he motioned for me to sit next to him. I did and tucked my dress underneath my legs. I sat there, looking at my hands, waiting for Adam to say something.

"So," I said after an eternity. "What's new?"

"Lilly." Adam finally turned to look at me. "I wanted to, uh, apologize for earlier. I, uh, shouldn't have kissed you." He ran a hand though his hair.

"Adam, I-"

"Wait." He held up a hand to silence me. "Hear me out. I know it was wrong, but you had kissed me last night and you looked so cute this afternoon. I couldn't help it."

"Adam, I-"

"Wait, I'm not done. I understand if you think I'm a major moron and want nothing else to do with me. But, Lillie, I would like a chance to take you out. Okay, I'm done. Go ahead." He looked at me expectantly.

__

Finally, you idiot, I thought.

"Adam," I started, "I would like to tell you that you are the biggest bonehead in the world."

"Uh?"

"You dummy! If I had minded you kissing me, don't you think I would've done something about it? Like slap you?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"No buts. And if you think I'd say no to a date, you're wrong." I paused for a millisecond, looked around, then leaned in like I was telling a secret. "I really like you."

"I like you, too, Lillie." He stood up. "You wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure." I accepted his outstretched hand and stood up. "There's this great pizza place a block away."

As we started toward the pizzeria, I looked at Adam. He was wearing a jacket and tie.

"Nice threads," I commented.

"Oh," he said, embarrassed. "My mom made me." He loosened the tie.

"Oh." _Great, a Mama's boy._

"She just doesn't get how cheesy they are to wear to parties."

"Yeah, parents." Before I could stop myself, I giggled. Then I realized how cold it was and how I had no jacket. Lucky for me, we'd just made it to the pizzeria. 

"Here." Adam held open the door for me.

"Thanks." I felt myself smile genuinely at his politeness.

As we waited to be seated, I silently chided myself. The plan was all messed up. He wasn't supposed to fall this fast. And neither was I.

We were seated. We ordered and sat in silence. I looked everywhere, but across the booth. That was where those cool, blue eyes sat, staring at me. They scared me.

A few minutes later, Adam took my hand. I couldn't help it; I looked up at him. He could've burned a hole in me, he was staring so hard.

"Adam." I chuckled that make-myself-comfortable chuckle again. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing." 

I looked away and then back again. "Something is." I tried to pull my hand away, but no dice.

"I don't think this is going to work, Lillie." He looked down at our intertwined fingers.

__

He knows, I thought as I said, "What?"

He let go of my hand, stood up, and stood right in front of my side of the booth. "You sitting over here and me over there." He grinned.

I let out a silent sigh of relief as I feigned giggles (I think) and scooted over in the seat. 

Adam sat down. He slid over so there was barely an inch between us. He kept looking at me. I felt a little freaked so I slid over to the wall. Adam just followed. I looked at him.

There were those eyes. There was something in them. Something I'd never seen in any other guys' eyes. I don't know what it was, but for some reason, it terrified me.

Adam had picked up my hand again and was caressing it softly, as if it was delicate lace. I looked down at our hands, then back into his eyes.

"What's new?" I asked softly, for the second time that night. 

"Everything."

Adam brought his hand up and began caressing my cheek.

"Adam," I said, closing my eyes, "stop."

"Why?" I felt him lean closer.

"Because the pizza's here."

"Oh."

He leaned away. We ate in silence. I tried to hurry because I longed for the safety of my dorm, away from the shivers those electrifying eyes sent down my spine.

We finished eating, and Adam paid. Then we walked out the door.

"Well, thanks. That was nice. Eden Hall's only a few blocks away, so I can walk. 'Night." I started out of the parking lot.

"Hold up! If you think I'm going to let you walk alone, in the dark, five blocks, you're crazy." Adam caught up to me and turned me around to face him. "What's up? Why the rush?"

"I, uh, I'm just tired and cold." I looked up quickly, then at the ground, shivering the whole time.

"Of course you're cold. Here." He took off his jacket and put it over my shoulders. Then he pulled me toward him. "That should be better," he whispered, his breath warming my face.

"Thanks." I breathed the word softly. I kept staring at his tie.

"No problem." He lifted my face up to look me in the eyes.

"Adam, we sh-"

"Shh." He cut me off, silencing me with a finger.

"But-"

"No buts." He leaned in and kissed me softly, uncertainly. It slowly became more confident.

I was the one who pulled away. I was gasping for air as I looked into Adam's eyes. That thing was there again and it still terrified me.

"Take me home, please." I took a step backwards as I spoke.

"Of course," he said, a little frustrated.

We walked the five blocks in silence. He walked me clear to my dorm room.

"Well, thanks for a great night," I said, feigning cheerfulness as I handed him back his jacket. Then I went to go inside my room.

"Wait! Lilly, can I see you again?"

__

Man, he doesn't get discouraged easily. I stopped and turned around. Adam looked pleadingly at me.

"I-well-uh, I, um," I stuttered. Then, I sighed and whispered, "Yes."

Adam's face lit up. "Great! Listen, I know tomorrow's Sunday, but will four o'clock be okay?"

"Sure." I was so tired, I'd agree to anything. At least that's what my excuse was for saying yes.

"Okay. See you then. Goodnight." He gave me a quick kiss goodbye and walked out of the building.

"Great." I banged my head against the door. "Much more of this and I'll fall for him. Then my plan would be ruined."

I turned around and went into the dorm. I stumbled to my bed. I crawled under the covers and prayed to sleep until Monday. 


	8. Date Number 2

A/N: How'd y'all like Chapter 7? It's by far my favorite. It's soooo cute. Anywhosies, Here's Ch. 8. There are a few cuss words here. But what's a girl to do? Enjoy.

****

Chapter 8: Date Number 2
    
    I woke up this morning at six. Realizing I felt awful, I decided to take a long shower. Unfortunately, when I rolled over to face the opposing side of the room, I was met with a terrible shock. There, in Myranda's bed, lay Nick and my friend, snuggling close under the covers. I covered my eyes as fast as I could and jumped out of bed.

"Geez, you two! Why couldn't you have done that at Nick's?" I grumbled as I ran from the room to the showers down the hall. 

When I got back after an hour showering off, the lovebirds were just stirring. 

"Hello, you two. Nice night?"

"Shut up, Lilly!" Myranda said, shyly covering herself with a blanket. "We kind of lost self-control. _And_ mental clarity."
    
    "Gee, thanks." Nick said, feigning hurt, then grinning devilishly. "Speak for yourself, Myranda. I knew exactly what I was doing."

"Ooh, you are such a dummy!" Myranda screamed, throwing his clothes at him. "I can't believe you!" And with that she jumped up from the bed, still wrapped in the blanket, and ran from the room. 

"Randa, I'm serious! I lov-" Nick stopped himself, looked sheepishly at me, and ran after her.

"Lovers' spat," I muttered as I crawled back under the blankets on my bed and went back to sleep.
    
    I woke up and felt someone lying beside me. I thought it was just Randa, still upset by Nick, so I turned over to comfort her. I opened my eyes lazily as I put my hand on her shoulder. It wasn't Myranda lying next to me, but Adam, lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

I sat up straight. "What are you doing in here?!" 

"Well," he started, rolling over onto his side and leaning into his hand. "It's 4:30." He gestured to the clock. "I came at four. Myranda and your friend, Nick, were just leaving. She let me in, but told me you were still asleep. I came in with the intention of waking you up, but when I saw you lying here, so peaceful and serene, I just couldn't. So I laid down beside you and waited until you woke up."

"Okay," I said, shaking my head, somewhat confused. Then I got angry. "You should have just woken me up." I stood up and began to hunt for something to take to the bathroom and change into.

"I'm sorry, Lilly." Adam stood up and came up behind me. He put his arms around my waist and whispered into my ear. "I just thought you looked so adorable. I couldn't help it."

I shivered. "Still," I said, as I broke out of his embrace, "you just can't come into my room and lay beside me. You aren't exactly my boyfriend, you know."

"Oh, but one day I will be." He sat down on the bed.

I had my back to him, thankfully. That way he couldn't see me grin at his comment as I left the room.

A few minutes later I was back, dressed in my favorite jeans and Aerosmith shirt. He grinned at me and picked up a bookbag from the floor.

"I'm ready. Where are we going?"

"Well," he said, "how are you at skating?" He led me out of the room and we started down the hall to the main entrance.

"Skating?" I got nervous.

"Yeah, you know. Ice skating?" He moved the bag to his other arm and took my hand in his.

"Um, Adam, maybe we should reschedule. I think I have some homework to finish." I started to turn back to my dorm as we reached the ice rink.

"What?" He turned to me, his eyes filled with sadness.

"Um…" I looked from Adam's eyes to the rink doors and back again. Then I hung my head in shame. "I can't skate."

"You can't?" When I looked up, Adam looked a little amused.

I tapped him on the arm. "It's not funny!"

"No, no, of course not." Then he laughed.

"Thanks, really. Don't spare my feelings." I stormed into the rink.

"I'm so sorry, Lilly," he said between gasps of air. "But both of your brothers play hockey. It's just weird that you never learned to skate."

"Yeah, well, I was the girl. My parents put me in dance class." I sat on a bleacher and looked out onto the ice, pouting.

Adam pulled out two pairs of skates. He handed a pair to me. I stared blankly at them for awhile. He laughed and gestured for me to put them on. After I had, he stood up and reached for my hands.

"But I told you! I can't skate!"

He pulled me toward the ice. "I'm going to teach you."

We went onto the ice. Adam showed me how to move my feet and slowly we started moving. After a little while, I began to wobble. Then, I started to fall backward. Adam caught me and put his arms around my waist. He tried to steady me.

"Whoa! It's okay. I've got you." He whispered this softly into my ear as he slowly helped me get back into the groove.

After an hour, I was doing great. I, eventually, was starting to have fun. Adam even showed me some of his skating drills from Varsity.

"This is so great!" I shouted.

"You're a natural." He grinned at me.

"You know, it's a lot like dancing." Then I thought I'd try something.

While Adam watched, puzzled, I began to pick up a little speed. Then, I began to twirl and jump, like I used to in ballet. I got too caught up in trying to be a show-off, though. I thought I'd try to do a really difficult twirl. Bad idea.

"No, Lilly! Look out!" 

But it was too late. I'd hit the wall. Adam skated up to me. I felt so embarrassed as he kneeled down and pulled me upright.

"Lilly! Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing hurt but my pride." Then I stopped short. "Did you just call me 'honey'?"

Adam grinned his I'm-a-poor-little-rich-boy grin. "Sorry. Wishful thinking."

I smiled. And it wasn't fake. That was beginning to be a habit of mine.

He helped me up, then looked around. "About time for JV to get here to practice. Let's get going."

We took off the skates and left the rink. On the way back to my dorm, we talked about our crazy history teacher, hockey, and our upcoming quiz on Monday. We got to my dorm in a few minutes.

"Well, Adam," I said, grinning gasp bashfully. I snapped back to reality. "Thank you for teaching me to skate."

"You're most welcome." He smiled back.

Then I did something unexpected. I leaned up and kissed him. And it wasn't fake, either. Before long, he was kissing me back. I was leaning against my door, Adam pushing against me. He was such an amazing kisser. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands moved onto my waist. 

After another few minutes, someone cleared their throat down the hall. We snapped our heads in the direction of the person. There was my big brother, looking pretty grim. 

"Uh-oh," I whispered. "It's like getting caught by your parents."

Adam laughed softly and looked back at me with longing. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Mm-hmm." I leaned up again and gave him a quick kiss goodbye as Rickie walked toward us.

"Rick," Adam said as he walked around him to the door.

"Banksy." Rick watched him leave, then turned on me. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Oh, I don't know, Rickie." I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Maybe I like him? Did that one ever cross your mind, you big jock-strap." I stormed into my dorm.

"'Jock-strap?' What's gotten into you, Lillian?" Then a look of sheer terror crossed his features. "It wasn't a rich Duck punk we both know, was it?"

"Uh? What do you mean?" I thought about Rick's comment. Then, as it dawned on me what he meant, I began to laugh hysterically. "You think Adam and I did the nasty? Oh, my God, Rickie!"

"Well, you two sure looked comfy in the hallway a minute ago," he said defensively.

"So, we've kissed. Big deal." I shrugged. "Don't worry about me, big brother."

"Fine, Lilly. Just don't get too comfortable with him." He looked me in the eye. "You never know when he might turn back to those JV pukes." And with that, he left.

"Stupid, dumb, over-sized, hockey puck! He's such a jackass!" Then I caught myself. "Whoa, girl! Get a hold of yourself! You wanted your big brother's attention, and you got it."

I looked at my reflection in the mirror over my dresser. "Then why do I want him to stay the fuck out of my life?"

****

A/N: Bwahaha! I am the best! Ok, not really, but you know! This one was totally off the cuff. It turned out okay, I think. R/R to let me know for sure. ~Nelli~ 


	9. What Can A Girl Do?

A/N: I don't really know how you all liked Chapter 8, but I'm really getting into this story. So w/o further adeiu, on with the next chapter: (You know the drill with the disclaimer.)

****

Chapter 9: What Can A Girl Do?

It was after school Monday. I was getting so behind in my work, I decided to head straight for the library instead of to my dorm. Besides, I don't know if Nick's there or not. It would be bad to walk in on those two. Shutters.

As I was walking across the quad, some guy behind yelled, "Wait up, beautiful!" I had no idea who he was talking to, so I kept walking. Then two strong arms grabbed me from behind.

"Ahh! Get off me!" I screamed, trying to hit the boy with my backpack.

"Sorry, but I did ask you to wait, Lil." He started to kiss my neck.

"Ohmigosh, Adam! Stop it!" I pulled away giggling, and began to walk toward the library again.

"So," he said, casually taking my hand in his. "How was your day? Where are you going? Are doing anything later?"

"Geez! One question at a time." I stopped walking and turned to him. "One, my day sucked. My history paper was due today, but since I spent most of the weekend with a certain Varsity player, I didn't finish it. Then I have a huge science project due Friday, and an English thesis due tomorrow, since I got an extension."

"Oh, my poor baby." He started to pull me closer, but I stood my distance.

"Two," I started as I began to walk again, "I'm going to the library to get some work done. And three, no dates tonight. I've got to be all about my studies."

"Bummer!" He shook his head. Then he brightened. "Maybe you could use a study buddy?" He raised his eyebrows up and down.

"You know, when we first met, you were really shy. What happened to that Adam?" 

"Uh, I don't know." He scratched his head. "I think he went on vacation." He smiled.

I grinned back. "Don't you have practice, Adam?"

He shrugged. "Not for a while. I could help you with your work if you want. I, unlike some cute freshman, got all of it done."

"Thanks, sweetie, but-" I stopped short when I realized what I had called him. I blushed. 

"'Sweetie?' Does this mean you care for me?" He looked at me in pseudo-shock. "I don't believe it."

"You're such a dork." I pushed him away. "Seriously, I gotta go."

"Fine," he said disappointed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, then." He leaned down and kissed me goodbye. "Seeya."

"Bye," I said and watched him walk toward the rink. I turned around and ran into someone. "Geez, watch where you're going!"

"Lilly, I want you to stay away from Banks." It was my idiot older brother. 

"What?" I looked at him in frustration. "I'm sorry, but are you telling me what to do?"

"Yeah, but because I don't trust him. He's no good for you." He looked at me in a somewhat pleadingly manner when I shot him a dirty look. "I mean, ever since you met him, you've dressed different," he gestured to my skirt and baby doll tee, then continued. "You've even treated me and Chris differently. I just don't want him changing you."

"_He_ didn't do those things, _I_ did." I walked past him.

"Lillian, if you love me, please. Stop seeing Adam." I could hear him turn and walk away.

"Sorry, Rickie," I whispered. "I care about him. What do you want me to do? Forget I have a heart?" Then I walked up the library steps and into the brick building.

A/N: I know it's short, but that's the way it goes. I have to get to work now, so I'll write more lata. ~Nelli~


	10. In Love?

A/N: Gina, I swear, you are what keeps this story going!! Seriously, without you're persistent sitting and waiting for updates, I wouldn't do anything. So, here you are! Hope you like it! R/R soon! 

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own any or all of the Mighty Ducks, although I wish I did own Banksy! Damn, he is fine! looks around embarrassed and continues typing while sitting back down in chair she just jumped out of. Don't sue me, cuz I ain't got nothin'! What a great sentence! Double negatives! YAY!! So, without further adeiu, Chapter 10!!!!

****

Chapter 10: In Love??

"So, are you going to the game tonight?" Adam slid into the seat next to me in history class. 

"Good morning to you, too. I had a wonderful evening. Thank you so much for asking. Yes, I did get all my work done. And it only took me until midnight. How is your day?" I examined my nails and slowly turned to face Adam.

"Lilly! Answer the question." He slid the desk closer to mine and took my hand in his. "Are you going to the game tonight?"

"Geez, Adam! Take up the whole freaking aisle!" Charlie grinned at his friend and winked. Then he looked at me. "Oh, hi. You must be Banksy's girlfriend. I'm his friend Charlie Conway. And your name is?"

I giggled. "I'm Lilly Riley, Rick's little sister." I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Lilly. What a beautiful name! Especially for such a beautiful girl." He kissed the back of my hand.

Adam got a little red faced at this comment, and then even more so at Charlie's gesture. Then he kind of chuckled and said, "Get out of here, you big flirt!" He threw a piece of paper at him.

Charlie laughed, too. "Okay, okay! Seeya. Nice meeting you, Lilly." Then he walked to his desk.

"He's kind of nice." I turned to look at Adam. He looked like he was sick. "Adam? Are you okay?"

"He called you my girlfriend." He was smiling from ear to ear. 

"Well, don't get your hopes up. I know the truth." I winked teasingly.

The bell rang and the lecture began. Adam had to slid the desk back to its original position. Then we had a ton of questions we had to do. He slid the desk back over just as I was getting up.

"What are you doing, Adam?" I looked at him incredulously.

"Working on my assignment with a partner." He flipped through his book.

I looked over at Myranda, who had had to sit on the other side of the room because Adam had taken her seat. She was already working on the assignment with another one of our friends. I sank back into my seat.

"Why didn't you wait for me in History?" I plopped down beside her at a table.

"You were busy with Banks. I'm sorry." She was mixing her corn and mashed potatoes up. 

"Yeah, well, that's okay." I shook my head. "This has been a really weird week of school."

A tray was set down beside me and the chair was pulled out.

"Hey," Adam said sliding into the seat. Mimicking Joey Tribiani, he said, "How you doing?"

"Cute," I said, giggling a little. 

"Yes, I can see that, but I was wondering about your day, not you."

"Very funny, Adam. My day is going very well, thank you." I looked at him. He was smiling, rather sexily, I might add. God, what am I thinking?! "How is your day going?"

"Well, okay, but I know how it could be better." He moved a little closer.

"Really? How?" I smiled.

"You could kiss me again." He paused for a second. "And you could go to the game tonight." He fiddled with a piece of my hair. 

"Hmmm, well." I put a finger against my temple and pretended to think. "Let me see. I think I can get to the game." I glanced at Rick, and when I had his attention, stared directly into Adam's eyes. "I think I can do the other thing, too, if it'll make your day better, sweetie."

I leaned closer and slowly ran my finger down his cheek. Then, just as we were about to kiss, Rick ran over to our table. 

"Hey, Banksy. What are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be sitting with the team?" He looked quickly from me to Adam and back again. 

"Yeah, I guess." Adam looked back at me. He gave me look as if to say 'What can I do?' then kissed my cheek. "See you at the game, Lilly."

"You know," Myranda said, reminding me that she was still there, "if I didn't know any better, I'd think you are in love with Banks. But that's not true, huh?"

"No," I laughed nervously as I glanced over to where Adam was now sitting. He was staring right at me, grinning lazily. "Of course I'm not."

"Sure," Myranda said in a know-it-all voice.

"No, really, I'm not." I turned my attention back to her. "So, you wanna go to a hockey game tonight?"

"I can't believe she dumped me at the last minute to go to some dumb movie with Nick!" I shook my head in frustration as I looked around the rink. Then, I spotted Adam. He was sitting a couple of rows away from my brother. Not that I cared; I wanted to be alone with him. We needed to talk.

I walked up the bleachers to where he sat. He was too 'enthralled' with his bag to see me come up to him. I cleared my throat.

"Hey, stranger." 

He looked up. Then he began to grin like a fool. "Hey, Lilly. I was wondering when you'd get here." 

Adam slid over on the bench. I sat down next to him.

"So," he slid his arm across my shoulders lazily, "what's up?"

"Well, I have this dilemma." I paused momentarily. "Actually, it's not really me, it's my friend, Liz. Can I get your opinion?"

"Okay, shoot!" He directed his attention to me.

"Well, Liz started this.conspiracy, I guess, with Myranda, right?" He nodded, and I continued. "See, Liz has this older sister who used to give her all this attention, then just stopped. So she's getting really close to this guy her sister can't stand. Well, the plan is working, cuz Liz is getting her sister's attention, but she's beginning to really like the guy. She asked me what I thought she should do, but I had no clue. What do you think?" I looked at him expectantly.

"Well, she's got to decide who is more important, the sister or the guy. Then, hopefully, she'll do right by herself and everyone else." 

"That's a good point." I thought for a moment. "Thanks, Adam."

"Uh," he said, sliding a little bit closer to me, "could you call me sweetie again?" He eyes brightened up. 

"Sure, sweetie." I kissed him on the cheek and laughed.

The rest of the JV game was spent whispering pet names and making weekend plans. I think 'Liz' figured out who was more important, and I don't think her 'sister' won.

A/N: Bwahaha!!! YaY!! Pretty! Anywhosies, that was fun. For the record, I'd like to say Banksy and Lilly aren't boyfriend and girlfriend.yet. They not be. I haven't decided yet. R/R ASAP! Thanx! ~Nelli~


	11. Yes Or No

A/N: Well, I don't know what's up, but when I posted CH. 10, it didn't come up when I checked it. But it says it's there, so you know. I really love this story!! I don't know why, I just do. Anywhosies, Chapter 11:

****

Chapter 11: Yes or No

"Well, yeah, Adam. I know. I know you don't want to go to dinner." I rolled my eyes. It was Friday night and Adam had been on the phone with me for the last hour. He was whining about the Varsity/JV dinner. "Yeah, I wish we could go out tonight too." I smiled when I realized I actually did. It slowly faded, though. "No, you aren't missing the dinner for me. You have got to get going. Bye, honey."

I hung up the phone and looked over to Myranda's bed. She was looking through another magazine.

"Not in love with him my ass," was all she said, as she finished reading an article on bulimia. 

"Trust me, I don't, ok?" I plopped onto my bed and hugged my pillow. Then I bit my lip. "Do I?"

"Yeah, I think so." She dropped the magazine and looked at me. "Lil, hon, he's a Duck."

"He's a sweetheart!" I snapped defensively.

"Lil, I'd drop him. You've got Rick to notice you again. Leave Adam alone before you get in too deep." She paused. "Before you have to choose between them."

She got off of her bed and glanced in the mirror. "Well, I'm off. I'm meeting Nick soon." She walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "Don't wait up."

"Okay. Have fun."

I watched her leave. I snuggled my pillow closer to my body. I felt tears well up in my eyes. 

"Myranda's right! But I won't cry over leaving him. I won't!"

It didn't work. I began to cry. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop. I kept telling myself blood is deeper than everything; no dice. I kept telling myself he wasn't that great; no good. The tears kept coming and coming. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

****

I woke up with a major migraine. I stumbled out of bed to the half bath to get some aspirin. Then I looked at the clock. It was six-thirty in the morning.

"Oooh, it's too early to function properly!" I whined and stumbled over to our mini-fridge (yes, we have a mini-fridge). I pulled out a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and looked around the room.

I noticed we had a message on the machine. I went over and pushed the button.

"Hi, you've reached Lil and Randa's. We can't answer the phone right now, so leave your name and digits after the beep and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Choi." I mimicked my pleasant voice in disgust. The beep sounded. "_Hey, it's Randa. I'm at Nick's. I won't be back til late Saturday, so don't wait for me, 'kay? Bye, honey."_

"Oh, know what they were doing," I said as I erased the message. I turned on the TV to some early morning cartoons. Then I began to munch on my ice cream. 

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I looked agitatedly at the door and muted the TV.

"Go away and stay there," I hissed through clenched teeth as I went to answer the door. "What do you want?"

I opened the door and there stood Adam. He looked like a wreck. I could tell he had been leaning his head against the door. He looked up, grinning weakly. 

"Hey, Lil. Can I come in?" I noticed he had the start of a black eye.

"OHMIGOD, Adam! Yes, come in." I ran back into the room and turned the TV off. "What happened to you?"

Adam sat down on the bed and I did the same. When he looked at me again, I could see the tears in his eyes.

"Well, it all started at the game the other night. You know, the one before Cole's party? Varsity put JV's clothes in the showers, while we were talking. Then JV put liquid nitrogen all over Varsity's jackets." He paused momentarily.

"I heard that from Chris last Saturday. What's that got to do with today?"

"I'm getting to that." He sighed. "Anyway, last night we went to dinner." He stood up angrily. When he turned to face me, there was murder in his eyes. "Your brother made it seem like a nice gesture. It turned out to be a scam. The whole Varsity team walked out and left the Ducks with the check!" He pounded his fist into his other hand. "He knew they didn't have that kind of money on them!"

"Calm down! Take a deep breath then continue." I pulled him back over to the bed and forced him to sit down.

"Well, my friends, being the pranksters they are, got about one hundred Brazilian fire ants, put them in tubes leading into Varsity's dorms and let them attack the team. They also had Dwayne hog tie Cole." He shook is head in frustration. "Your brother was not too happy about all that. He challenged them to a dawn hockey game." He stared off into space, anger still written all over his features.

"And?" I pushed a little.

"At first, it was fine. It was just like a regular game. Then," he looked up at me and continued. "Then, Varsity began to cheat. I got wrapped up in it and eventually tripped Charlie up with my hockey stick. He didn't believe me when I had told him earlier that I hadn't known anything about Varsity's Minnesota Club plan. I was just so mad at him." He sighed and again began to pace. "We started fighting." He gestured to his shiner. His eyes welled up again. "Lilly, I think I just lost my best friend."

"Oh, Adam." I stood up and gave him a hug. He began to cry. "Shh! It's okay. I'm here. It's all right."

He must have cried for thirty minutes. I stood there rocking him back and forth, which was a little difficult, seeing how he's about four inches taller than I am. I rubbed his back and kept saying, "It's all right." Then he stood up straight.

"I'm so sorry, Lil. I didn't mean to burden you. It's just that you're the best thing in my life right now." He smiled at me through the puffiness of his cheeks. 

"Thanks, Adam." I smiled back. I really liked him. Then I remembered Myranda's warning and my smile vanished. 

Before I could speak, he'd taken a step closer to me and began to talk. "It's just that you're so sweet and fun and pretty and smart." He looked like a kid who had just gotten locked in a candy store. "I was wondering if you'd want to make it official."

"Uh?" I looked at him confused.

"Lilly Riley," he started getting down on one knee. "Will you be my girlfriend?" 

I laughed at his cute gesture. Then I smiled as he slid a small ring onto my finger. "Of course, you dummy!"

He jumped up and grabbed me in a big hug. He spun me around the room a couple of times then set me down. He put a finger under my chin and pulled my face upward.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Lilly." His breath caressed my cheeks.

I smiled in sheer ecstasy. "Ditto."

We kissed. Another one of those overpowering, boggles the mind kisses that only Adam can give. God, I needed to get a grip. 

It lasted for a while. Then I pushed Adam toward the wall. When I pinned him there, he broke away in shock.

"What's going on here, baby?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well," I started, fingering his practice jersey. "You know how we were interrupted the other night in the hall?" I waited for him to nod. "I'm picking up where we left off."

"Oh, well, then." He turned me around so we'd changed places. "You should really get the positions right." He grinned really sexily (in my opinion), then kissed me again.

We'd been fooling around for about an hour, frenching, feeling, even moving to the bed. I began to giggle when he began to kiss my ear lobe. 

"Okay, don't do that! It tickles." I stared directly into his eyes. I had totally not expected to fall for him. But I'm glad I did.

Then, slowly, I began to slide my hands under his shirt and slid it over his head. 

"Whoa, now! I love you, Lil, but I don't think we should do that!" He looked at me nervously.

"You dummy! We're not! I'm just, you know," I pulled his face toward mine so his lips were only a centimeter away, "testing."

knock, knock, knock.

"Lilly! Let me in! Right now!" Rick was pounding on my door.

"Ohmigod!" I bolted upright. Then I looked at Adam, shirtless on my dorm floor. "Shit! You need to hide! In the half bath! Now!"

I pushed him into the room as I ran to the door. Then I opened it. Rick stormed into the room and glanced around angrily. 

"Where is he? I know he's in here. Cole saw him come into this building after the game this morning."

"Adam's not here. He left eons ago." I laughed nervously.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him. He's a Duck!"

"He's a sweetie! I love him, Rick!" As soon as I said that, I covered my mouth.

"What?" He looked at me incredulously, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"You heard me," I said, regaining my strength. "I love Adam."

Then Rick did something he's never done before. He reached up and slapped me across the face. 

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again, Lillian!" He screamed.

"HEY!!" Adam burst out of the bathroom and punched Rick in the face. 

The next thing I knew, Adam had tackled Rick to the floor. They were rolling around, punching each other, and trying to choke each other to death.

"Knock it off!" I tried to break them apart. "Stop it!"

I grabbed one of my textbooks and hit Rickie in the back of the head. He whirled on me, giving Adam enough time to throw him out of the room and shut the door.

"I'm glad that's over with," he panted.

"Oh, baby!" I ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Rickie's never hit me before! That was so scary!" I started to cry. 

It was then his turn to comfort me. He held me for a while. I hated that vulnerable feeling. It was like being five again. When I looked up, I noticed he was bleeding. Rick had broken his nose.

"We have to get you to the infirmary." 

I grabbed his shirt and he put it on as I lead him to the nurse's office of my dorm. She fixed him right up. Then, he walked me back to my dorm and told me he'd call me later. He kissed me good-bye and left.

"Oh, no. This is not good," I said to my reflection as I examined the red mark on my cheek where my brother had hit me not too long ago. 

A/N: Sweet and Scary! R/R. G2G ~Nelli~


	12. Backfiring

A/N: Okay, here's chapter 12. I don't really know how much longer I'm going to make this, but for right now, at least to the JV/Varsity showdown. Enjoy!

****

Chapter 12: Backfired

That Saturday, after Adam left, Chris showed up to see how I was doing. He told me Rick had to go to the hospital to get stitches. Chris also said Rick told Mom and Dad everything, about me and Adam, about slapping me, about all the pranks. 

"Oh, no!" I looked shocked as I began to tear up (again). "What did they say?"

"Well," Chris began, sliding onto the bed. "Mom about killed him because he quote-unquote beat her baby girl. But Dad was more concerned with the fact that you are dating a Duck. He said you're probably out of the inheritance." Chris sadly smiled.

I put my head in my hands. "NO, no, no, no! It wasn't supposed to go like this." I wiped some tears off my face. 

"Uh? What are you talking about, Lil?" Chris looked at me quizzically. 

"I have got to tell someone." I collapsed into a sitting position on the floor. I told my twin about the plan to get Rick's attention back from the Ducks and how it had backfired.

"That's why you've been so distant!" Chris said, enlightenment written all over his features. "But how did it backfire?"

"I actually fell for him, Chris. I couldn't help it!" I said the last bit defensively, because he looked at me like I was insane. My voice softened. "He's just so sweet. And smart. He really cares about me." I sighed heavily. 

"Hon, I'm sorry to burden you, but you've really got to give him up. Rick's hurt now, and Dad's on the warpath. He knows who Adam is, you know. He'll just cause problems probably worse than our idiot big brother." Then Chris looked into my eyes. "Honestly, Lil, I think you should tell Mom and Dad about the whole plan. But if you don't, then I will."

"No, Chris!" I shook my head in shock. "You can't! If Daddy tells Rickie, then Rickie will rub it in Adam's face. He'll never forgive me!"

"Maybe that's what has to happen." Chris shrugged.

"No! I don't want to lose him yet! Please." I got down on my knees in front of my twin's sitting body, begging him. "Please, Chris, don't tell anyone. Promise me you won't."

"Well, I don't know, Lil." He looked at my tear-streaked face, and slowly his determination left his features. "Fine," he said after an eternity. "I won't tell." He gave me a serious look. "But you have to break it off soon, or I will. Okay?"

I nodded silently. Then I walked Chris to the door. He gave me a quick hug and left the room. I barely had the willpower to not slam the door. 

I leaned back against the door and burst into tears. I couldn't believe that a plan that was meant to help my family just went and made it worse. That I actually picked a boy over blood.

*****

Sunday thru Tuesday went by in a daze. The tests, the homework, the projects all seemed to just barely register. Myranda ended up doing half my work for me, with Nick's help, of course, simply because I was too depressed to do it myself.

On top of that, the Varsity team had 'disowned' Adam because he'd beaten up Captain Creep. And said creep wouldn't even look at me. 

Wednesday morning was the breaking point. Myranda shook me awake as usual and pulled out my clothes for the day.

"You know," she said, while waiting for me to change. "I'm getting pretty sick and tired of being your mommy this week."

I came out of the half-bath and looked at her sadly. I sighed. "I know, but I didn't ask you to." I slid my shoes on.

"Lilly! You can't start getting bad grades now. You have to go to school! I had to help you."

"No, you didn't. You just don't want to admit to people that something's wrong with me." I turned to face her and put on a fake smile. "Yippee, everybody! Lilly Riley has gone loco! Let's have a party." I quit shouting and looked at Myranda's dismayed face. "I'm sorry, Randa, but I can't do it anymore. I'm tired of putting up appearances. I'll see you after school." 

Before she could stop me, I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. I walked off campus and just kept going. I didn't care where, I just let my brain keep telling my feet to move. 

At about noon, I reached the locks. They were so beautiful, letting water in and out. I leaned against the railing and sighed. 

__

The locks are a lot like my eyes, I thought. _They only let a little water in and out._

"Hey!" I heard a boy's voice say behind me. 

I turned around to see Charlie Conway skating up to me. I smiled faintly at him and returned my attention back to the locks.

Charlie stopped right beside me and smiled. "Lilly, right?"

"Yeah," I responded, not shifting my gaze at the blue liquid below me.

"Isn't it a school day?" I nodded at him and he continued. "Then why aren't you in school?"

I turned to face him. "I could ask you the same question."

"Well, it's a long story." Charlie glanced out at the locks.

"I've got some time." I gestured at a nearby bench and we sat down. "Spill."

"Well, you probably know about the game the other morning, since your brother and Adam are on Varsity." I nodded and Charlie sighed. "Well, then, after Varsity left, Orion told us to 'take those Ducks' jerseys off.' I lost it and left. I haven't been at school since. Fulton quit with me, but he went back today." Charlie looked hurt. "I don't think I've ever felt this alone before." He turned to me. "Well, that's my sob fest. Your turn."

"Okay," I began, looking at my hands. "Adam came to my dorm after your fight. He felt so down. I let him hang around for a while. After he cheered up, he asked me to go steady. I said yes. We were, um, 'celebrating' I guess, when my brother showed up." The tears started to well up in my eyes. "I, uh, I had Adam hide in the half-bath. Rick came in and started ranting and raving. 'Where is he? I know he's here.' That kind of thing." I sighed, my breath quivering slightly. "I told him to knock it off and to leave me alone. I said I loved Adam. Rickie told me to take it back. When I didn't, he slapped me." The tears began to fall faster. "Adam burst out of the bathroom and they began to fight. Adam got a broken nose; Rickie got stitches."

"Whoa," Charlie whispered.

"It gets worse," I announced. "Rickie told my parents all about it; rather he told them his side of what happened. My dad's on the warpath to destroy he who destroyed his family. It blows!" I sank downward.

"I'm so sorry." Charlie shook his head. "Sounds like if I hadn't fought Adam, your problem wouldn't have happened."

I shook my head. "Don't blame yourself."

"Why? It is my fault." He looked like he was mentally kicking himself.

"No, it's mine." I don't know what made me do it, but I told Charlie the whole story, about Rickie's lack of attention and the plan. Everything. It just came out, like when Chris was in my dorm.

"Oh, my God!" That's was Charlie said when I had finished. "It was all a scam?"

"Well, yes, it started out that way. But," I continued quickly, "I really like Adam now."

Charlie whistled. "You've got to tell him."

"What?! Are you serious?" I looked at him like he had gone nuts.

"Yes, I'm completely serious. Stop looking at me like that." He shook his head and was silent for a moment. "Look," he finally said, looking right into my eyes, "Adam needs to hear this. From you. I wouldn't trust your twin if I were you. Think about what Rick did when you said you loved Adam."

"You've got a point, but Adam will never forgive me." I glanced at him, no doubt looking as terrified as I felt.

"I think you underestimate him. He's pretty understanding." Charlie half-smiled. "Give him a chance to understand your side of the story before Rick finds out and spills the beans for you."

"Okay." Then I thought for a minute. "Hey! If he's so understanding, why don't you just apologize to him about the whole fighting thing?"

Charlie stood up. "Are you kidding? It's a lost cause."

"I won't unless you do!" I stood up and put my arms across my chest in defiance.

"Fine!" Charlie stuck out his hand and I shook it with mine.

"Fine." I smiled at the dark-haired boy. "See you around, Conway."

"Yeah, Riley. Seeya!" 

Charlie skated off in one direction while I started walking off in the other. I looked at the locks. I knew Charlie had no intention of telling Adam. And deep down, I think he knew I wouldn't either.

A/N: How was that? R/R ~Nellie~


	13. Uhoh!

A/N: Life is so good, y'all! I'm writing another chapter, I've got a glass of Caffeine-free Pepsi, I've got sugar going through my veins from my pint of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream, and I'm listening J.C.'s Schizophrenic! This is the best day ever! *clears throat* Anyways, back to the story.

****

Chapter 13: Uh-oh!

I got back to my dorm pretty late. When I went in, I was bombarded with the flashing light on the answering machine. Four messages. I rolled my eyes in complete annoyance. I walked over to the electronic device and pushed a button.

__

"Hi, you've reached Lil and Randa's. We can't answer the phone right now, so leave your name and digits after the beep and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Choi." The machine let out a beep.

__

"Hey, Lil. It's Randa. I'm sorry I blew up at you this morning. I'm staying at Nick's tonight, so when you're ready to talk, call me, okay? Love you, hun! Bye."

I pressed the erase button and waited for the next voice to fill the dark room.

Beep _"Hey, Lil. It's Adam. Haven't seen you lately in history. Where were you today? Look, give me a call when you get in, okay? Love you, sweetie. Later, baby."_

I wiped the tears off my face and angrily pushed the erase button. Then came the message I was dreading the most.

Beep _"Lillian, it's your father. When you get this message, you call home immediately. Your mother and I would like to talk to you."_

I shook my head in angst and erased that one as well.

Beep _"Lilly, it's Chris. Say hello." _I heard rustling in the background. _"Hi, Lil. It's Rick, too." "Thank you," Chris said, then continued. "Lil, we're worried about you. If you have time-" "Yeah, if you're not too busy doing your new boy toy… OW!" "Anyway, Lil, if you have time, Rick and I would like to talk to you. Meet us at Mike's Pizza at eight. Bye, sis."_

I looked at the machine in shock. Chris had actually talked Rickie into meeting me. I looked up at the machine. It read 7:30. If I hurried I could make it. I erased the message and grabbed my keys, then walked out the door.

*****

I walked into the pizzeria Adam and I had gone to for our first "date." I looked around the big dining room. My brothers were in the back corner booth. I went to their booth. 

"Lil!" Chris stood up as I approached. He reached out and gave me a hug. "How you doing, hun?"

"I'm okay." I returned his embrace and looked at Rickie who was still sitting in the booth. He'd barely even look at me. "Rick." I sat down across the table from where Chris was now sitting.

"Lil." He nodded in my direction. 

"What's up?" I asked, taking my coat off and putting it on the seat next to me.

"Well, we've been noticing you've been kind of out of it lately. Are you sure you're okay?" Chris looked so concerned.

I couldn't help what I did next. I laid my head on the table and began to quietly sob. "No, I'm not okay!"

"Uh, um, well…" Rick was stuttering.

I looked up at him. He looked uncomfortable and concerned at the same time. I wiped some of the tears off my face. Then I half-smiled at him.

"Rickie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you by dating Adam, but I really care about him." I looked out the window, staring off into space. "He's really sweet, you know?"

"Yeah, I know you really like him." Rick sounded cold and distant now. I looked at him. His face was contorted in anger. "I just don't trust him, you know?"

Chris glanced back and forth between the two of us. Then he cleared his throat and stood up. "I think I'll go up to the counter and place our order while you two talk things over." Then he was gone.

"Rick, are you jealous of Adam?" I asked it quietly, not even really considering it as a possibility.

"I guess I am." He shook his head in disbelief. "It's just, I've been so busy worry about the stupid Ducks coming to Eden Hall that I ignored you. I thought maybe it was my fault."

__

It was, you dummy. "It's not your fault, Rickie." I bit my lip in thought. Then I looked at him. "Hey?" He glanced up. "Did you know I came here before I called Adam back? Even before I called Mom and Dad? You're always number-one on my list, Rickie. Well, you and Chris."

He looked at me skeptically. "Really?"

"Yeah, always. You're my big brothers. I love you two big lugs more than anything." I smiled at him.

"Same here, Lil." He smiled back.

We started to talk animatedly about Eden Hall and the faculty. Chris came back with the drinks, a waitress right behind him with the pizza. He looked from me to Rick and back again. 

"Everything sorted out?" He smiled.

"Yeah," Rickie said. "I think so."

"Definitely." I nodded in agreement. Then I looked hungrily at the pepperoni pizza in front of me. "Let's eat. I've not had anything to eat all day!"

The three of us had the best time, chowing down, and chatting up a storm. It was almost like old times. There were still awkward moments, like when I'd try and share funny stories about Adam, but all in all, it was great.

The boys split the bill, since I didn't have my purse. We left the pizzeria in laughter. 

"Whew!" Rick exclaimed. "I am glad that's over."

"Me, too!" I laughed, skipping ahead, then turning around to walk backward in front of them.

"And to think I thought you were going out with Banksy to get even with me!" Rick laughed.

"Didn't she tell you? She wa-" Chris stopped when I shot him a dirty look.

Rick looked from my face to Chris's. His grin slowly faded. Then he glared at me.

"Lillian, did you start flirting with Banksy to get back at me for neglecting you?"

I somewhat chuckled. "Rickie, don't be absurd." I started to walk again.

"Lillian! Why don't I believe you?" Rick walked up to me and blocked my path. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you weren't scamming everyone you know." 

I looked up and saw Rickie with his hands on his hips: his eyes were demanding an answer.

"Well, kind of." I felt like dirt. 

"What does 'kind of' mean, exactly?" Rick was practically shouting.

"Well, Myranda knew." I looked at my feet in shame.

"Oh, my God, Lillian!" Rick threw his hands into the air and turned away. He looked back at me. "Have you told him yet?"

"No, not yet." I glanced at Chris, sending him a mental message saying he was dead.

"Stop sending me that look, Lil. You should have told him." Chris shrugged and leaned against a nearby fence.

"Lil, you've got to tell him. Soon." Rick looked seriously at me.

"I know! But he'll never trust me again. And…" I paused and looked at Chris who nodded encouragingly. Then I looked sadly back at Rick. "And now I really care about Adam. Like really." I sighed. The tears were coming back. I just couldn't get rid of them! "What do I do?"

Rick grabbed me in a hug, and Chris soon joined in. They tried to calm me down so we could discuss it, but no dice. Instead, they just walked me back to my dorm and put me to bed. 

As I was drifting off to sleep, I couldn't believe all the pain being a troublemaker could bring. I almost lost my brother. But most of all, I could lose Adam forever.

A/N: MM-hmm. What's going to happen next? I know!! Until next time, loyal reviewers (keep reviewing!)! Bye! ~Nellie~


	14. Losing You

A/n: Well, y'all, it's almost over. You know those little convo hearts for Valentine's day? I'm eating a whole .75 pound carton of them. Only colors are green and white. They are so good!!! I love them! I'm listening to J.C. again. I just got back from spring break at my Grandma's. It was pretty fun. Lot's of family and friends and what have you. "XOXO" as my new heart says! Read on!

****

Chapter 14: Losing You

(A/N: Based on JC's "Lose Myself" because it's my fav and I'm listening to it right now.)

Finally it was Friday! It had been such a terrible week. I was so glad that it was finally over. And I had seen Charlie in the hallway at school. HE'D COME BACK! 

It was three o'clock when a pair of strong arms took a hold of me. I giggled while Adam spun me around in a huge circle. 

"Would you stop it?" I wriggled free and threw my arms around his neck.

"Hey, you! Long time, no see." He pulled me close and kissed me. 

"I know. I'm sorry. Family mini-crisis." I shuddered at the memory of the last few days. 

"Are you and 'Captain Creep,'" he gestured to my notebook where I'd scribbled that on Monday, "talking now?"

I nodded my head vigorously. "Rickie, Chris, and I all had pizza Wednesday night. It was nice, just the three of us. And it gave Rickie and I enough time to apologize to each other. It was really great, you know?"

"Yeah, hanging with siblings can be great. Of course, it would be if they ever came home from college." Adam shook his head in mock-pain and smiled at me. 

"You are terrible; did you know that?" I laughed as we walked down the hallway, our arms linked. 

I felt like we were being watched. I turned my head around to see Chris and Rickie looking after us. They were urging me to tell Adam. I shook my head slightly and returned my attention to my boyfriend.

"So, are you doing anything tonight?" Adam asked casually.

"Studying," I responded, smiling. 

"Hmm. What about tomorrow?"

"Going to watch TV with my boyfriend. Why?" I raised my eyebrow in mock questioning.

"Oh, no reason." Adam stopped walking and turned me toward him. "Would you like to skip out on your boyfriend and come with me?" He raised his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh, you rogue!" I shouted in a fake Thespian accent. "I couldn't ever betray my love, especially with such a foul mongrel." I ran from him.

"Alas, I meant no harm." Adam ran after me and caught me up in his arms as we tumbled to the ground. "But surely I can love thou far better than he can." He laughed as he leaned in and kissed me.

"Geez, you two, get a room!"

We looked up and saw Charlie standing over us grinning. Adam stood up first, his face like stone. Then he helped me up.

"Hey ya, Banksy. Hi, Lilly. How are you guys?" Charlie looked a little uncomfortable.

"I'm fine, Charlie. How are you?" I smiled warmly at him to try and make him feel better.

Charlie grinned back. "I'm doing okay."

"What the hell do you want?" Adam finally woke up and joined the land of the living. 

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything." Charlie shoved his hands deep into his pockets. He looked back up at me. "How did JV do last night?"

I sighed. "They lost by five. What is up with them?"

Charlie shook his head. "No idea." He glanced over at Adam, who was still completely steel-faced. "Well, see ya." Then he walked away.

I turned to Adam and hit him. "What was that?"

He rubbed the spot on his arm where I'd hit him. "Ouch. I'm still a little mad, okay?"

"No, it's not. Go after him. He's still your friend." I pushed him the direction Charlie had just went in.

"No. I'll talk to him soon, okay?" He leaned toward my pouting face. "I promise."

My anger melted away. "Okay."

We walked to my dorm hand in hand. We talked about hitting the library together later and maybe going for a burger.

"Come on in. Randa's at Nick's place tonight." I opened the dorm's door and went in, dropping my bookbag on the floor. Adam dropped his stuff next to mine.

"Can I check my messages, baby?" Adam reached halfway toward the phone.

"Knock yourself out," I responded, plopping onto my bed while shoving an Oreo into my mouth.

I waited silently on the bed, thinking about what projects I really needed to do. I watched Adam. His face was grim as he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" I got off the bed and walked to him.

"Um, I gotta go. Something's come up. We won't be able to go out tomorrow." Adam grabbed his stuff and headed for the door.

"Wait just a minute!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him to me. "What's come up?" I looked deep into his blue eyes. There was so much hurt and sadness there. "You can tell me, hun," I said softly, snuggling into him and closing my eyes.

Adam folded me into his arms. I could hear him intake sharply and felt his tears hit my head. 

"Hans died." He barely breathed the words before he collapsed into my shoulder, sobbing.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay." I shook my head in understanding. He had been through almost as much as I had this year. I wasn't helping matters, either. I cleared my throat. "Um, Adam? I've got to-"

Adam stood up straight and wiped away his tears. "I'm sorry, Lilly. I've got to get going. The funeral's tomorrow. I'll see you later." He kissed me softly, almost in bemusement. Then he left.

"Damn!" I kicked the counter. "I should have blurted it out!" I threw a book at the door.

"Whoa, nelly!" Myranda ducked just in time to miss getting hit. "What's up with you?"

"Well," I started, leaning against the counter for support. "Both of my brothers know about the little plan we started, as does Adam's pal Charlie, and they all think I should tell Adam. I just tried to, but he's a little preoccupied."

"I noticed. He was pretty upset. What happened?" Myranda dropped her stuff on the floor and grabbed a handful of Oreos.

"Hans died. The funeral is tomorrow. That means I won't be able to tell him until Sunday. Which I won't do. Life sucks." I fell onto my bed.

"Tell me about it," Myranda said, lazily licking the icing off of a cookie. "Nick asked me where I'd like to go on a honeymoon. Like I'd marry him!" She winked at me and grinned devilishly.

"Shut up!" I threw a pillow at her. "I think Adam will dump me after I tell him."

Myranda shrugged. "I don't know. He's pretty infatuated with you." 

I smiled. "Only one way to find out." I stood up and straightened my clothes. "Well, I've got to pack. I'm going home for a visit. I was leaving tomorrow, but since Adam has that funeral tomorrow, I might as well have Rickie take me home today with him and Chris."

I packed my stuff quickly. Then I called and left a message at Adam's, to let him know where I was and all that junk. Finally, I hugged Myranda and dialed up my oldest brother.

The three of us sang along to the radio all the way to our big home on the edge of St. Paul. We pulled into the long driveway. I jumped out of the car and raced up the stone steps.

"Mommy! Dad! We're here!" I said as I ran into the marble foyer.

"Is that my little Lilly!" My mother shrieked in delight, jogging from the conservatory. "Oh sweetie! It's so good to see you!" She grabbed me in a hug.

"Lillian." My father entered from the den on my right. He gave me a quick, cold hug.

"Hey, Mom. Dad." Chris came in and pulled Mom into a huge hug, then shook Dad's hand.

Rick came in carrying my bags. "Hi, Mom." He nodded in her direction and she nodded back coolly. "Hi ya, Dad!" He shook Dad's hand and Dad patted him on the back.

We stood there in an uncomfortable silence for a moment. 

"Well, Lilly, darling. Let's get you unpacked." Mom eagerly took some of my bags from Rickie and led me up to my room. When we were a good deal from the rest of the family, she whispered, "Are you all right, dear? Did Rickie hit you again?"

"No, Mommy. I'm fine. Rickie and I forgave and forgot." I shrugged it off and went into the bedroom. 

"Are you sure?" My mom looked at me in matronly concern.

"I'm positive, mother. Don't be too hard on Rickie. He just lost his head. We're fine now." I hugged my mom again and began to unpack some clothes.

"So," my mom started, getting some clothes out of one of my suitcases. "What's this I hear about you dating Rickie's friend, Adam?"

I stood straight up and turned beet red. "Well, we've gone out a few times and we're close, but I don't know if dating is the right word."

"Uh-huh. Sweetheart, I may have been born in the day, but I was not born yesterday. You two are a quote-unquote item, and don't bother denying it." My mom had that all-knowing gleam in her eyes.

I grinned in spite of myself. I finished putting stuff away and my mother led me back downstairs. We were busy talking about one of my classes when Dad called for me in the den.

"Lillian, come here, please!"

I gulped and went into the room. "Yes, Daddy?"

"Sit down." He indicated to a chair and I sat. "I hear you've gotten rather close to a Duck. Is that true?"

I nodded slowly.

"Lillian! I thought for sure that you would know better! After all the stress they put Rick under and cutting Chris from JV, you would think you could just stay away. Why, Lillian?" He sat across from me, gazing at me sternly.

"Because, Daddy, I did it…" I looked away, ashamed to lie, but too scared to tell the truth. I felt the tears well up. "I suppose you want the truth?"

"Of course I want the truth!" 

"Well," I paused, then jumped to my feet in slight anger. "I did it because I was always the center of Rickie's world. Chris and I were so close. Then the Ducks came to Eden Hall. They stole Rickie from me! They caused Chris to put a wall up that I couldn't get through! I wanted to make them pay. Not just that, I wanted to make Rickie and Chris pay, too. I thought if I got a Duck to fall in love with me, maybe Rickie would come back to the real world and Chris would open up." I was crying harder than ever before as I realized what a horrible thing I had try to do to all those innocent kids.

"If that is not the most selfish thing I've ever heard! Are you quite finished with that boy?" My dad stood up and looked right into my eyes.

"Well, you would know if it was the most selfish thing in the world wouldn't you, you self-absorbed git! And no, I'm not 'quite finished' with Adam! Not 'that boy!' Adam!" I ran out of the room to find Rick. 

"LILLIAN! GET BACK HERE, YOUNG LADY!" My father was thundering mad. 

I shook my head as I quickly threw all my clothes back into my bags. I grabbed them up and went to find Rick. I found him in his room.

"Rick! Take me back to Eden Hall. I have a project I forgot to finish." I stood in the doorway, tapping my foot to the floor impatiently.

"Uh-huh. And does this have anything to do with Dad's pissed off yelling?" He glanced up from his _Sports Illustrated._

"Maybe," I grumbled. "Can we go, please?"

"Fine." Rick stood up and grabbed his car keys. "Let's go out the back."

Rick and I sneaked out the back door and ran around the side of the house to his car. We quickly climbed in and Rick careened out of the driveway on two wheels.

"Thanks, Rickie!" I said, sinking into the seat, relieved. 

"No prob. What did you do?" He glanced at me then back at the road.

"I called him a self-absorbed git and told him it wasn't over with Adam," I said very softly.

"Whoa! He'll be ticked the rest of the weekend!"

I nodded as Rick pulled up to Eden Hall's main gate. "Thanks, babe."

"Again, no prob. See you Monday. Big away game." He winked at me and drove away.

*****

Monday started out rainy. It sucked. The only good thing was seeing Adam. It turns out that Coach Bombay had helped in reconciling Charlie and the rest of the team. Adam was ecstatic. 

"You are coming to the game tonight, right?" Adam asked, plopping down in the seat next to me at lunch. 

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." I grimaced.

"Why not?" Charlie sat down next to Myranda and smiled.

"My dad and I got into a huge fight this weekend. I cut my home visit short to come here and hide in the library." I sighed. "I don't want another confrontation."

"I know how you feel," Adam said. "I didn't want to confront Charlie again after he said I should go cry to my rich parents. Really scary!" He grinned at Charlie, who threw a straw wrapper at him.

*****

The rest of the day went by great. In the afternoon, the sun was shining and I decided to go for a walk. I kissed Adam good-bye and wished him good luck, then left campus.

An hour later, I opened my dorm door to see Adam sitting there, his head in his hands. He looked up at me as I walked in.

"Hey, you," I said softly and happily. "I thought you had a game tonight."

"I did. But I was too upset to go. I asked Coach Wilson if I could stay here." He stood up and walked right up to me. "Did you know the Board revoked our scholarships today?"

My eyes almost popped out of my head. "What?! They can't do that!" 

"Obviously they can. Can and did." He shook his head in exasperation. "I don't believe my rotten luck."

I was absorbed in my thoughts. "He wouldn't just to spite me," I murmured. "Would he?" I looked into Adam's eyes.

"Who? Wouldn't do what?" He held onto my upper arms and peered back at me.

I laughed uncomfortably. "Nothing. It's not possible." _Is it?_ I reconsidered. That's when I noticed the light blinking on the answering machine. "Hold on."

__

"Hi, you've reached Lil and Randa's. We can't answer the phone right now, so leave your name and digits after the beep and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Choi." Beep. _"Hi, Lilly. It's Mom. I just called to tell you your father has done something terrible to your young male friend. Call me back soon, dear and I'll explain it all. Bye."_

"Oh, my God! He did! That dirty, old, almost bald, fat dung beetle! Ooh, I could just kill him!!" I turned to look at a bewildered Adam.

"Lilly, what's going on?" 

"My dad. He got the Board to revoke your scholarships! That two-timing moron!" I yelled and threw things at the door.

"Whoa, calm down! Why would your dad do that?"

"You heard the message! To do something to get you away from me. He hates that I love you! What a jerk!" Then I remembered what I had done. "If only Randa and I hadn't went through with that plan." I shook my head, then covered my mouth in surprise.

"What plan, Lil?" Adam looked at me quizzically.

"Nothing." I waved his question away.

"Uh-uh. Talk. Now." He pulled me down to sit on the bed.

"You won't be too happy about this." I was trying to buy time.

"I don't care. Spill."

I sighed. "Okay, but you've been warned." I looked at him, so terribly depressed. "I've always had Rick's attention, right? You could say I'm a 'brother's girl.' Anyway, when the Ducks came to Eden Hall, I lost all of Rick's attention. I'd do anything desperate to get it back. So Myranda and I came up with a plan. I would get very close to a Duck and Rick would get so mad, he have to pay attention to me." I paused, seeing the realization enter Adam's eyes. "We picked you for the plan," I whispered in remorse.

"So, that was all a lie?" He looked like he was about to die. "It was a scam?"

"In the beginning," I began, trying hard to salvage the relationship. "But as I spent more time with you, I started to fall for you. I love you, Adam, I do." I reached out for him to hold me.

Adam stood up and went across the room to the door. "Why should I believe you? You lied to me, Lilly. It's over."

"Adam, no! Don't leave me, please. I can't be me now. I've lost myself in you. If you leave, I'll only be half a person. Please, forgive me." I ran to him and kissed him. I was crying harder than I ever thought a human being could.

Adam jerked away from me. "I don't care if you are only one-eighth of a person when I leave. I'm not staying with someone who used me. Bye, Lilly." Then he walked out the door.

"No, no, no," I whispered, collapsing onto the floor. 

I've never felt vulnerable or weak before, not even when I was the center of Rick's attention. I hated the feeling. I felt like I'd never be able to walk again, like I was just a human suit. 

I was sobbing so uncontrollably, I began to hyperventilate. I couldn't stop. The world began to become black, cold, and empty. Not that I was surprised. Without Adam, life seemed meaningless. 

"Oh, my God," I heard Myranda scream. Then I welcomed the emptiness.

A/N: It's kind of hard to write heartbreak. I mean, I know the feeling, but it's hard to put into words. How was that? Bye, and R/R!! ~Nelli~ 


	15. Alone Again

A/N: Have no fear, another chapter is here! I don't know how long it will be, but I'll see how good it is going to be. I'm guessing you all liked the last one. Thanks so much for all the great reviews. I'm a little blue today, so I think this chapter will be pretty depressing. Sorry.

****

Chapter 15: Alone Again

I woke up in the hospital, though I don't know why. I didn't try and commit suicide or anything, though at this point, it wouldn't have surprised me.

"Lil! Oh, thank God you're ok!" I looked up to see Randa at my side.

"Hey, kiddo!" Chris was standing next to her.

There was movement on my other side; it was Rick. His face was in his hands, then he slowly stood up and walked to me.

"This is slowly reminding me of the ending of 'The Wizard of Oz,'" I said quietly, nodding the sleep off my head. "I hope I don't start saying, 'I had a dream and you were in it! And you! And you!' That would really make my day." My laugh was empty of emotion. I glanced around me. "What happened?"

"Well, I'm not sure," Randa's laugh was shaky. "I came into the dorm and saw you collapse on the floor. Before I came in, I heard someone hyperventilating. I tried to hurry to get inside, but I was too slow." Tears started to form in her dark gray eyes. "Oh, Lil! I'm so sorry I wasn't there!" She threw herself down and hugged me.

"Randa, it's not your fault." I didn't return her hug, nor did an emotion enter my voice. I stared straight ahead at the wall. "It's all my fault. Everything is my fault." The tears slowly flowed down my cheeks.

"Lilly? Darling? Are you here?" My mother's tear-stained face appeared in the doorway. "Thank heavens. Tom, she's in here!" She entered the room, and Randa and Chris moved out of her way. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

I pasted on a fake smile. "I'm just fine." I looked at the door and saw my dad enter. "Well, I was."

"Don't get smart, young lady! You nearly gave your mother heart failure!" My dad's face was turning red. "Myranda called, in tears, bawling about how you collapsed on the floor of your dorm room and how you were headed to the hospital in an ambulance. Your mother was worried sick!"

"But you weren't? Then you can leave." My voice didn't break, not even with sarcasm, as I went back to staring at the cream colored wall. The tears kept coming, but I felt nothing. It was like I was a machine, a robot that could only spring water from its eyes.

My dad huffed and left the room. My mother kissed my head, promised she'd be back later and left as well. Soon Chris and Rickie followed, not wanting to upset me further. Only Myranda stayed and she held my hand, watching my tears pour.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She looked at me with concern in her eyes.

I nodded, my eyes never leaving the dark spot on the wall I'd found.

"Where is she?! I know she's here! Where?" 

I slightly perked up when I heard a masculine voice in the hallway. _Adam._ I watched the door way expectantly, waiting for him to come inside.

"Where is who, sir?" A nurse at the station asked patiently.

"Lilly Riley. Which room is hers?" The boy's voice was frantic.

"Right there, sir. Go right in." The nurse pointed at my room then went back to her work.

I sat up straight, flattening my hair. If it was Adam, I didn't want to look like a wreck, even though I felt like one. Then I watched the door.

"Lilly?" A head of thick, dark hair came into view. It was Charlie. I slid back down into the bed, my smile disappearing. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"Yeah, what a real shame it would have been if I wasn't," I replied wryly, looking back at the wall.

Myranda looked from my now more depressed face to Charlie and smiled at him. "Thanks for being concerned. Is he here, too?"

Charlie slowly shook his head. "Just me. The whole team sends their, uh, condolences, I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck. "So, when you getting out of here, Lil?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

Myranda looked at me in a somewhat nervousness and cleared her throat. "She should be out by tomorrow. They want to keep her here tonight for observation."

"Oh, good. That's great. Will you be able to go to school tomorrow?" Charlie sat down on the side of my bed.

Again, I shrugged my shoulders.

Myranda sighed. "Hopefully, she will be."

Charlie looked at her. "She isn't talking, is she?"

"Gee, whatever gave you that idea." Myranda smiled. It slowly disappeared. "It's all _his_ fault, you know."

Charlie kind of nodded. "I think I'm beginning to agree with that. He was never this unforgiving before."

Myranda nodded.

The tears started up again. My voice, staying unnaturally even, came to me. "Is it so hard to say his name? It's Adam. And it's not Adam's fault. It's my fault. It was my dumb idea. I did this." Then as if I never said a thing, I went back to my somber thoughts.

"Uh, okay." Charlie rubbed the back of his neck again. "Randa, do you want to get a soda or something from the cafeteria?" I knew he was looking at her as if to say, "Wanna go talk about Lilly?"

"Um, yeah. That sounds really good." Myranda stood up. "Besides, I have to go call Nick anyway."

After they left the room, I slid even further under the thin blankets of the bed. I wasn't sobbing, because I didn't have much of a voice, but I was terribly depressed. I couldn't believe I was alone again.

I half smirked when I remembered back to Cole's welcome back party.

__

_Rick was still smiling at me._

"What?" I asked, grinning back

"When are you gonna get a boyfriend?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Never."

I didn't wipe off the tears as I recalled the plan to use Adam. I hadn't known him when I planned it, but as I got to know him, I began to love him. I remembered the pizzeria, the ice-skating, the hockey game, everything. 

"Knock, knock." I looked at the door. It was Rick. "Can I come in?"

I merely nodded and rejoined the land of the dead.

"Still staring at the wall, uh?" Rick sat down. "Listen, Lil. I know you love Adam and I know this hurts, but you can't just keep collapsing and spending your days in the hospital. Do you really love him?" Rick put his hand on my cheek and turned my face toward him. "Do you love Adam?"

My eyes lost some of their sadness at the sound of Adam's name, I could tell.

Rick's smile grew. "I thought so. If you love him, fight for him."

I laughed humorlessly and pulled away. "It's easier said than done, Rickie."

"I don't think that's the Lilly Riley I know and love. My Lilly would be out of this bed in a second and at Adam's house in a heartbeat. She wouldn't give up so quickly."

"Rickie, I don't think you grasp the reality of the situation," I said. "Adam knows and he's mad at me for doing that. For using him." I began to cry again. "He doesn't want anything to do with me. You should have seen his eyes; they were so cold, Rickie. He was so mad." I sobbed the first real emotion I'd shown all day.

"Oh, Lil. I know he was mad, frustrated." Rick held my hand. "But mostly, I think he was hurt." Rick sighed. "I mean, think about it. He found a girl he really cared about, who he could open up to, and whom he thought felt the same. I don't think he's so mad at you; I think he's more mad at himself."

I stared at Rickie, somewhat confused. "Why would Adam be mad at himself?"

Rickie rubbed the back of his neck. "For allowing himself to fall head over heels for a girl he knew practically nothing about and allowing himself to get hurt in the process. Plus, you have to add in Hans's death and the teams' problems."

"So you think I might be able to," I gulped. I didn't want to say it for fear of jinxing myself, but I had to ask. "To get him back?"

Rick chuckled. "I think it's a pretty good possibility."

I genuinely smiled. Then I felt confused. "Rickie, you hate Adam. Why are you helping to motivate me into trying to get him back?"

Rick stood up. "I don't hate Adam; I hate having the Ducks at our school." Rick started for the door, but then turned around. "Big school board meeting tomorrow. Adam's scheduled to make an appearance. Maybe you should, too." Then he left.

"Yeah," I murmured. "Maybe I will make an appearance." I looked out the door my dear, sweet, older brother had just left through. "Thanks, Rickie, for getting me motivated." Then I rolled over and fell back to sleep, filled with dreams of Adam and I being together again.

A/N: There you go. Enjoy! R/R Nellie


	16. Board Meeting Blues

A/N: Everyone, thank you sooooooo much for the great reviews!! I have no idea how much longer this will be. I want to get to 20 chapters, and I've got five days until the JV/Varsity showdown. I really appreciate every single one of you for making me stick with this story. Hopefully you'll be just as happy with these last few chapters as you were with the rest. Now, the show must go on.

****

Chapter 16: Board Meeting Blues

__

He'll look so cute, I thought, filing into a seat in the back of the room. _Just like he did on our first date._ I tried to hold back the tears welling up in my gray-green eyes…they were always that color when I'm sad.

I straightened myself in my chair and regained control of my emotions. I peered to the front, left portion of the room. My brother and his teammates were sitting there, looking extremely somber.

__

Geez, Rickie! Nobody died! It's just a stinking board meeting, for crying out loud.

I looked at the door and watched the board file in to their seats. I had to duck down when my father passed. We still weren't on the best speaking terms.

__

That was a close one. I grinned and glanced back at my brother. He had turned around to watch the board enter. He caught my gaze and winked at me, then returned his attention to the front of the room. It was nice to know Rickie was supporting me again.

The door to the room opened yet again and in walked the JV hockey team. Charlie looked to his right when he entered and saw me sitting there. He smiled down at me and tried to get Adam's attention. I made a slashing move over my neck to point out I didn't want him to see me. Charlie winked in response and took his place on the other side of the boardroom.

The rest of the Ducks knew me, but when they saw Charlie not tell Banksy, they followed suit and just kind of glanced at me out of the corner of their eyes. I'm glad they didn't draw too much attention to me.

Finally, Adam walked in. He did look as cute today as he did on our first day. He didn't see me, but as soon as he walked in the door, his eyes came up from the floor and he glanced around the room. For a moment, it looked like he could feel that I was there.

__

This was a bad idea, I thought. _A very bad idea._

But, then, Adam just looked back down at the floor, seeming more melancholy than before and walked up to stand by his teammates. I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed in my chair.

I sat and watched Dean Buckley address the board on the issue. No one would revote on the scholarships, simply because the team wasn't scoring well enough. Then he told Coach Orion that without a vote from a board member and a second, there was no way the scholarships could be reinstated.

"You leave us no choice," Coach Orion said, "but to bring in our attorney."

The door on the other side of the room burst open and in walked Gordon Bombay.

"Dean Buckley and members of the board as council for Coach Orion and the freshmen hockey team, I'm here today to set forth your legal options so you can make the best possible decision for all parties concerned."

"But Mr. Bombay, this isn't a legal proceeding," Dean said.

"Not yet it isn't, but it will be." Then Bombay went on and on in this big spiel about how the scholarships were a binding contract and how they couldn't be revoked without a cause. Since the board didn't have one, he could keep the hearings going on until the Ducks were in college. Then he said a bunch about how the Ducks were great kids and given their full shot, they could do anything.

"Go, Bombay," I whispered, whistling softly.

Everyone stared at the board.

"I vote that the scholarships be reinstated," Mrs. Harrington said, sighing.

"Is there a second?" Dean Buckley asked.

Mr. Harrington seconded it, squeezing his wife's hand.

"All those in favor?"

I held my breath. Then, slowly, the entire board raised their hands. I exhaled in a deep sigh.

"Scholarships reinstated!" Dean Buckley smiled at the Ducks.

I beamed. Rickie and his friends stood up angrily and went out the door by me. Rickie winked at me again as he passed. I winked back.

Scooter stopped by me for a moment and pulled me up into a hug.

"I'm glad they're staying, for you," he whispered. He pulled away and glanced at the JV team. "And for me, too."

I looked at him in confusion, then followed his gaze. He was staring at Julie, who was hugging everyone. "Oh, so I'm not the only Eden Hall Warrior to fall in love with a Duck!" I grinned devilishly at him.

He looked at me and smiled. Then he put a finger to his lips and walked out the door.

I laughed at him and looked up at the Ducks once more before I left. Adam was hugging Bombay. He looked up and saw me. His face got stony, but not before I could smile weakly and bust into tears.

As I turned to leave, I saw the look melt a little off his face. I also saw Charlie come up to Adam and talk to him.

I have no idea what Charlie said, because I ran into the ladies' room. When I came out, Rickie was standing right in front of the Ducks. I got closer so I could hear what he was saying.

"Congratulations in destroying our school," Rickie said. I gaped in horror. Rick had never been so cold before.

"Hey, look. It's our school, too." Ken Wu stood next to Charlie and Linda, who Rick was addressing.

"It's everyone's school, you stupid jock," Linda said exasperated.

"No, it'll never be your school. Don't you get it. You're our own little affirmative action brought in for color to entertain us, but you couldn't even do that. Your fancy lawyer kept you in on a technicality. You'll never belong."

"You'll never be anything more than a bunch of rejects here on a free ride," Cole said venomously.

"Free ride?" Russ was pissed. "Look at you, rich boy! Mommy and Daddy gave you everything, uh?"

"Hey, JV/Varsity game's on Friday. Then we'll show the whole school what a joke you really are. Then maybe you'll leave on your own. It'll be…the only honorable thing to do." Rick and Charlie were pretty much ready to attack each other.

"You know we're gonna hurt you." Cole really is too dumb.

Charlie scoffed. "Listen, you guys had an unfair advantage last time. You had one of us, Banksy."

"Oh, well, keep him. He never had the heart of a Warrior anyway." Rick's hate ebbed a little. I guess he probably knew I was listening.

"Hey, Biff, one more thing. After we beat you, the Warriors die and the Ducks fly." Russ was pretty good at putting my brother in his place.

"Yeah, anything you say, loser." Then they walked away.

I almost burst into tears again. Rick was so mean sometimes. Charlie and the team were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Then they walked off.

As they were turning away, Adam looked my way. His face wasn't as mean as it had been only moments before. Now it just looked sad.

I smiled a little at him and waved. He slightly waved back. Just as he was going to walk away, I mouthed, "Congratulations." He half-smiled and mouthed, "Thanks." Then he walked away to join his friends.

I ran from the building and towards my dorm. I couldn't take it…How could he look at me like that, like it was just a bad memory? I still care about him, and he just thinks he's the only one who got hurt.

Oh, well, I guess he was the one who got most hurt. I don't know why I feel so rotten. Oh, maybe because I don't deserve to even be on speaking terms with his friends.

I opened the door to my dorm and ran inside before I burst into tears. I leaned on the door and opened my eyes into the room. There, in the middle of the room, stood my father.

"Hello, Lillian." He looked up at me from one of my open textbooks on the table.

"Hi, dad," I whispered. I cleared my throat and crossed my arms across my chest. "What can I do for you?"

"Lillian, I'm going to get right to the point. I've just come to realize that recently you've been under a lot of stress. You've had major projects every week, jobs for the band, and of course, your little plan at getting back at your brother. Then, something you didn't even expect to happen happened: you fell in love with Adam. I realize now that you didn't plan it, that at the beginning you didn't even want it. I'm sorry I lost my temper with you, but," he sighed and collapsed onto a chair.

"Daddy!" I ran up to him and fell on my knees in front of him, putting my hands on his shoulders to hold him up. I looked up into his face and saw he was…crying?

"Lilly," my dad said in the most depressing voice he's ever used. He looked into my eyes. "I thought I was losing you, too. Rick was consumed by anger, Chris was in a terrible melancholy. I was so mad at those kids for coming here, and, in fact, I still am. When Myranda called last night, I thought I'd have a heart attack. I kept thinking, 'oh, no. What have I done?' Sweetheart, I never want to feel like that again. But I know if I keep rejecting this…thing with Adam, you'll never speak to me again. I'm so sorry, sweetie, I really am." My dad was sobbing by now.

I couldn't take seeing my dad cry. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. "Daddy, you don't have to worry about that anymore." I pulled away and stood up, turning away so my dad couldn't see my tears. "I told him the truth and he wants nothing to do with me. Even though," I sobbed. "Even though I still love him."

Now my dad was furious. "What? He won't speak to you even for you to apologize?" My dad stormed up to me. "And you're just going to lay down and take this, Lillian?"

I shrugged. "What choice do I have?"

My dad whirled me around. "Lillian, you are not going to give up. This week, somehow, you will apologize to him and get him back."

"But how?" I whimpered

"Be honest with him and don't give up." Then he gave me a kiss on the cheek and said good-bye.

After I'd had a good cry, I thought about my family. They hate Adam, but they want me to be happy. It was all very confusing.

Ring

I got up and answered the phone. "'Ello? Lilly and Randa's residence, Lilly speaking."

"Hi, Lilly. It's Charlie."

"Oh, hey! What's up?" I collapsed onto the bed, filling my voice with fake enthusiasm.

"I talked to Banksy. You know, before the run in with your brother." Charlie sighed. "He's still really mad."

I sat up straight. "Tell me everything."

"Well, we'd just got the scholarships back and Banksy was thanking Bombay. He looked over Bombay's shoulder and saw you. At first he was really mad. I came up to talk him down, but when I got over to him, you'd turned away because you were crying. Adam said, 'I can't believe she's crying.' I was pretty surprised by this, so I asked him why. Adam sighed and said, 'Because it's obvious someone who'd treat another person like that is void of human emotion.' I was all, 'Banksy, that's harsh.' We didn't say anything for a while. Then he asked, 'How long did you know?' I told him only a couple of days. 'So you were in on it, too?' 'No, man,' I said, 'I told her to tell you…Because I thought you'd forgive her since she loved you so much.' Then I walked away." 

I sighed and wiped the new tears in my eyes away. Then I laughed. "He thinks I'm void of human emotion, uh?"

"Yeah, sorry." Charlie sounded as disappointed as I felt.

"Well, maybe I should show him how 'void' I am." I felt like my old self again. "Charlie, I'll need your help, as well as the rest of the team's."

"Okay, anything to help."

Charlie listened intently as I explained my plan to him. Then he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I just thought about the funny look Banksy will have on his face."

I smiled. "You don't even know the half of it."

A/N: The great middle part with all the arguing between Rick and the Ducks was written by the brilliant writers of the Ducks movies. I just borrowed it so you could get Lilly's reaction. R/R, please! Nellie


	17. Cousin Lil

A/N: This is almost done!! I'm so excited. I hope you guys like these final chapters. On with the show:

****

Chapter 17: Cousin Lil

"Where is it?" I asked as I dug through my closet. I couldn't find that shirt anywhere. "Aha! Here it is!" I threw it on with my jeans and grabbed my books as I headed out the door.

Charlie was outside the dorm waiting for me. "All ready?" he asked grinning.

"I think so," I said sighing. We walked the few steps to the main building of Eden Hall. "Here goes nothing."

Of course the rest of the Ducks knew exactly what was going on. Coach Orion was even in on it. But I was still terribly nervous. I knew Adam wouldn't buy this, no matter how believable it was.

Charlie and I approached the rest of the team (Adam not included). "Hey, guys. I want you to meet our manager, Lilly's cousin Lil."

Okay, I know I could've come up with a better name than that, but it was on short notice. I smiled shyly at the team and said hi.

"Wow!" Averman said. "How original. Adam will never suspect a thing."

"Shut up, Averman," Connie said, smiling at me. "I think it's brilliant. I hope this works."

Guy scoffed. "We all do. Adam's just no fun to be around anymore."

"Remember you guys: I have a very little idea about what happened between Adam and my cousin. I'm just a fan from Northern Minnesota who transferred here and looks suspiciously like Lilly Riley." I rolled my eyes at that dumb-sounding scenario. If I had had more time, I would have come up with something better.

"Right," Russ said. "Averman's right: Banksy will never believe that."

"Dude, shut up," Fulton said. He full on supported my plan, just like Charlie and Connie. "Just play along."

"Where is Banksy, anyway?" Charlie asked.

"Running late, apparently." Connie grabbed her books and started for class. "Let's go to History, okay?"

They walked me by my locker so I could grab my stuff, then we all walked to class. When we got there, Myranda did a double take, and ran up to us.

"Lilly, what's going on?" She looked at me, half-worried, half-annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not Lilly. I'm her cousin, Lil." I stared at her. Then I whispered, "It's a plan. Just play along."

"Right, Lil. My bad. Where is your cousin anyway?" Myranda tried to fight laughs.

"She's sick." Then I took a seat by Charlie.

History class passed quickly and still no sign of Adam. I went through the morning telling teachers and students that I was Lil, not Lilly. The students thought I was protesting against the popularity the Riley name brought (what popularity? Besides, I still had my last name, duh!), while the teachers thought I was having an identity crisis. I just smiled at their concerned (or amused) faces and said I wasn't nutty or protesting, just correcting.

I walked into lunch with Julie and Connie (I have 4th period French with them) and looked over at the JV table as I went to stand with them in line. Adam was there! I was so excited. The only thing was I had to hide was the necklace I had on. It was a simple chain…with the ring Adam had given me on it. I didn't want to break the act because of sentimental reasons.

Julie nudged me in the back as we started towards the table. I shot her a look then slowly followed Connie.

"Hey, ladies!" Charlie's mouth was half-full of potatoes (Gross!).

"Ew! Charlie, grow up!" Connie wrinkled her nose in disgust and sat down by Guy. Then she glanced back at me. "Oh, Banksy! I have somebody you need to meet."

"Oh, yeah? Who?" Adam looked a little happy. My heart soared at his smile as he turned our way. Unfortunately, then it disappeared. "I already know _her_."

__

He obviously hasn't forgiven me yet, I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, this isn't who you think it is," Julie said, sitting me down between her and Connie (and right across from Adam and Charlie). "This is Lilly's cousin, Lil." She looked at me in confusion. "What's that short for again?"

I smiled at her. "Gillian. I just don't like the nickname Gil." I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Then I turned to Banksy and smiled at him. "Hi, nice to meet you." I held out my hand to shake his.

He looked at it like it was diseased then back at my shirt. "If you're Lilly's cousin, why are you wearing the jersey I gave her?"

I pulled my hand back and looked down at the shirt. "Oh, well, I'm such a huge fan of the Mighty Ducks…and you guys, know that I think about it…that Lilly gave it to me. It was before she realized she loved you…" I stared at him for a moment, noticing the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring it up."

"Whatever," Adam said, swirling his potatoes around on his plate. He looked up at me, an amused look on his face. "I'm past it. She never cared about me anyway."

Charlie choked on his milk. "Never cared about you? You are so full of it!"

"Yeah, Banks. You could at least pretend to be nice towards her since Lil here is her cousin." Connie looked indignant.

I held up a hand to silence any further discussion. "It's okay. I know Lilly can be a pain in the ass." I glanced at Charlie, who looked like he was about to burst if he didn't laugh. Then I looked at Adam, who's face still held a look of amusement. "She can be a jerk, Adam. And I am sorry she hurt you, since you seem like such a good person. But, she did love you. I don't like to admit it because she's such a bitch, but she did…does love you." Then I looked down at my food.

"Yeah, well, I need another water," Julie said, after a long pause.

"I'll go with you Julie," I said, standing up. I looked at Adam. He was staring at me in shock.

We left and I watched Charlie and Adam fight as we were standing in line.

"Don't be upset, Lilly," Julie said as she paid. "He is still in denial about the whole thing…you know, his feelings and all that."

I sighed and looked at her. "I know, Julie. But still, I wish he would just accept the fact that this my apology."

We were halfway across the cafeteria when Adam picked up his tray and stomped off. We hurried back to the table and sat down.

"What happened?" we asked in unison.

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, as soon as you two left, Adam asked us why we were against him, too."

"I told him we weren't, we just missed seeing him happy…like he was with you, Lilly," Connie put in.

"He said that he could never be happy with a lying wench," Charlie continued, as if Connie had never interrupted. "I told him that was harsh, but that you clearly agreed with him on that point."

"I do!" I exclaimed. "I was terrible."

"Then he asked why you were even doing this," Connie said glumly.

"So I told him it was because Coach Orion said you could be manager." Charlie sighed. "He was upset about that…he ranted that he was going to be tormented during practices too."

"That's when we told him you were going to be JV's manager, until we showed up." Connie sounded just as mad at Adam as Charlie did.

"So, then he said something like," Charlie paused while he searched his brain. "'So she breaks my heart and I'm the one who has to suffer.' Then, before we could say anything to him, he got up and walked away."

"Or, you could look at it like he threw a tantrum and stormed away, but whatever," Connie finished, eating some more corn.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to keep trying," I said softly. I looked at the JV hockey team. "Thanks so much for your help, but if this is going to make Adam mad at you, you don't have to help me anymore."

Charlie shook his head. "Uh-uh. We're in on this until the end, Riley."

"Yeah," Julie said, joining the conversation. "You invited us in on this excursion and now you're stuck with us."

I smiled at them in gratitude. No one had ever been this willing to let something bad happen to them to help me out. Except for Adam and the whole beating up Rickie thing. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. If only Adam would buy it.

A/N: Three more chapters and it's done…Do da, do da. Three more chapters and it's done…Oh, dee do da day!! R/R, Nellie


	18. Truth HurtsRight?

A/N: Hooray! I am the best! Actually, I'm just in a really good mood. I know Lilly's plan is kind of dumb, but just roll with it. It's going to get better. I promise! On with the show!

****

Chapter 18: Truth Hurts…Right?

I had my mom call the school and tell them I was taking a week off. I also had her tell them my cousin Gillian was there to kind of take my place (Boy, did I have to explain that one…But, in the end, she thought it was brilliant…Go figure.). Then when I started showing up as "Lil" the next day, the teachers and students actually believed me.

Except my brothers…They totally knew what was going on, but they pretended that I was Gillian. God, I love those two big lugs. The Ducks knew the truth, too, but they weren't saying anything because they hoped it would bring out the old Banksy. And of course Myranda knew, but who would she tell? I knew her biggest secret and she knew her mom would kill her if she ever found out.

I actually think Adam started to buy it. He'd smile at me in the hallways and he even spoke a few words to me at Tuesday night's practice. Okay, so they were, "Hi," "You suck at this manager's thing," and "Bye," but whatever.

Wednesday night's practice wasn't much better, although Russ really helped me out when he was on the bench. He explained some of the rules and terms of hockey and even helped me figure how to do all the play paperwork I had. We joked around a lot and he told me all about how he became one of the team. It's was really nice.

I, of course, had to do the warm-up and cool-down exercises. You know, like telling them what to do. Thanks to Connie and Julie, I did okay, even though I called the sprints 'spits.'

Being a part of the team really wasn't bad. They were really fun and did some crazy drills. Like the 'Clearing the Net' drill. That was hilarious. I was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down my cheeks.

Coach Orion, towards the end of practice, yelled at the team to take a knee. Thanks to Russ's lessons, I knew that meant to gather around him and sit down. Then he did something the team didn't even expect.

"You guys aren't skating like Warriors," he bellowed.

__

What does this guy want from them? I thought.

"You're skating like something else." He paused and opened the box beside him. He pulled out a jersey. "You look like Ducks." He read the name on the back of the jersey. "Robertson." (A/N: I think that's right, but I'm not sure, so roll with it.)

The team hit their sticks to the ice and gathered around to get their jerseys. I was smiling really big. Coach had made them so happy.

"Heads up, Riley," someone said.

I snapped back to reality just in time to catch a jersey flying at my head. I caught and looked at the back. It was my very own jersey, not for a present either. This time I had earned it.

"Thanks," I yelled at whomever had just thrown it at me.

"No problem," Fulton replied. He winked at me and pointed his head to the opposite side of the rink.

I couldn't take the smile of delight off my face as I glanced in the direction Fulton had told me to. Adam was staring at me as he slipped on his jersey. I waved at him enthusiastically and pointed to my own.

Instead of ignoring me or frowning, he did something that surprised me. He threw his head back and laugh. In that instant, Adam let me know I might stand a chance.

The team gathered around the center circle and hit their sticks to the ice in a rhythm. I pulled my jersey on and watched them as Coach Orion skated up to me.

"Good job, Coach," I said, smiling at him.

"They earned it," he replied. He glanced back at them then turned his attention to me. "And what about you?" He pointed to my jersey. "Did you earn that?"

I thought for a minute. "You know, a week ago, I would have said yes and thought nothing of it. I mean, after all the lying I had been doing, what would have been one more?" I sighed and glanced back at the team. "But those kids, my classmates, have given me so much. Compassion, friendship," I paused, then smiled, "a conscience." We both laughed. "And yet I haven't given them anything. Coach, I promise you; I may not have earned this jersey yet, but someday, I will."

The team went into the locker room and I went around to pick up the extra gear. I had just finished putting everything away when the door to the rink opened. This really surprised me because the whole team had talked about leaving straight from practice to go eat. I peered out of the closet to see…Adam, standing alone.

"Hey, Banksy. What can I do you for?" I grinned at him and sat on a bench.

"Well, first of all," he sat down next to me, "you can tell me what's up with Lillian."

I sighed and told him that 'she' was terribly depressed and sitting at her big house, eating ice cream and watching soap operas. "Why?"

"Well," he started, rubbing the back of his neck. "For a while, I thought you were her. But then the rumors about how she was taking a week off started around and her brothers were calling you 'cuz' and I just was curious…"

"Curious about what?" I turned to him.

"Curious about whether or not she is still as miserable as I am." He looked up at me with unshed tears in his eyes.

My heart nearly broke again. I was making him cry. "Oh, Adam. I'm sorry you're still hurt." Then I did something I never thought I'd be able to do again…I squeezed his hand. "You wanna talk about it?"

He nodded and drew in a shaky breath. "I fell for Lilly the first time I saw her. The fact that she even talked to me blew my mind. I thought she was too good for me. But then she let me take her out and, I don't know, I just became totally caught up in her." He looked at me with this heartbroken look. "I still am. And I feel I can talk to you because you're honest with me." He looked around and whispered, "If anyone ever lied to me again, I think I'll die, Gillian." He wiped off his face. "But I know you'd never to that to me."

I stood up and turned away from him. I closed my eyes. _God, here we go again_.

"Gillian? What's wrong?" He stood up, his voice full of concern.

__

If you tell him, he'll never forgive you. I rationalized. _But if you don't and he finds out, he won't then either. Damned if I do and Damned if I don't. Here goes._

I turned around and sighed. The tears started down my face. "What Lilly did to you was horrible. No person with half a brain would go and treat another human being like they were nothing more than a pawn in a chess game." I paused. "I need you to promise you won't interrupt me later."

Adam nodded and took a step closer. "You have my word."

I pulled the chain with the ring on it out from under my new jersey. Adam gasped and I began to speak.

"I know I can be a little crazy, Adam," I said, breaking character and closing the distance between us. "But I needed you to talk to me again. I missed you so much. I couldn't stand being away from you. So I had the Ducks help me…They weren't trying to hurt you, I swear! They just wanted to make sure you were happy again." I looked into his eyes. Betrayal, pain, everything he was feeling was right there in black, blue and white. "I made up Gillian. I wanted to tell you exactly how I felt about myself. I'm a worthless, heartless shell of what was once a human being and I don't deserve to even have you as an acquaintance. But I still do…and always will love you." Then I kissed him really fast and ran from the rink crying.

==========================

It was about nine o'clock that night when the phone rang. I was in the dorm, alone as usual (Myranda was at Nick's giving him 'the news'), watching TV.

"I wonder who that is," I murmured. "It can't be Randa; I know where she is."

I got up and walked over to the ringing machine. "Hello?" I didn't even bother to sound cheerful.

"Hey. It's Connie. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What's going on?" I slipped into a chair.

"Adam told us you blew your cover." Connie paused. "Why did you do it, Lilly?"

"Because I couldn't lie to him anymore," I said, crying. "I love him, Connie. I really, really do."

Connie sighed. "I know. Charlie knows. The whole team knows. I think it's just starting to dawn on Adam that you do."

"Really?" I mumbled, still depressed.

"Yeah. He said you kissed him." Connie lowered her voice. "He told us that he missed that."

I perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe he'll forgive you." Connie sounded distracted. "I've got to go. The guys will wonder where I am. I just thought I'd give you a call and make sure you were doing okay."

"You're at a pay phone?" Now I was worried. Curfew was in a half an hour.

"Yeah, but we're just waiting for the check. Besides, only, what, five of us have to stay in the dorms. The rest of us are Minneapolis-St. Paul born and bred." She laughed.

I grinned. "Yeah, but so am I and I stay in a dorm."

"Too true. Got to go. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and went back to my bed.

__

Maybe this thing wasn't a bust after all, I thought as I turned off everything and snuggled under the covers. _Maybe Adam can forgive and forget._

A/N: Two more chapters!! I'm oh so excited. R/R, please! Nellie


	19. Just Great!

****

Chapter 19: Just Great!

My mom had called and told the administration that I was returning and that Gillian missed her old school so she had left the night before. They must have bought it, because I had to redo all that work from Tuesday and Wednesday.

Oh, that really made my day start off great. Then Connie would just look at me, but she couldn't talk. Neither could Charlie. Or the rest of the team for that matter.

What was I thinking? I knew he wouldn't forgive me, just because of one kiss. And he made it evident as soon as I walked into History on Thursday morning. He glanced at the door of the classroom, shot me a look, then turned back to his work. I felt so hurt.

Randa sat by me, very glumly. "Hey," she whimpered.

"Randa, what's wrong?" I turned to her all concerned.

"Oh, nothing," she said, all depressed. Then she turned to me and grinned. "Nick wants to marry me!"

"What!?" I yelled. The teacher told me to quiet down and get to work.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I told him, you know, 'the news' and he didn't even get mad. He got all happy and told me that it was the best day of his life and asked me to marry him. I told him that I couldn't, of course, being a freshman in high school. Then I told him I was, you know, kind of hoping for it to be a false alarm."

"What happened then?" I asked, after a long pause.

"He said he hoped it wasn't, but if it was, there'd be plenty of time in the future." She grinned from ear to ear. "Isn't he the greatest?"

"Oh, yeah, just the greatest." I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my mountain of homework. "Pardon me for not jumping for joy…Too much work to do."

=======================

Lunch sucked, too. Myranda just kept going on and on about Nick while I played with my macaroni casserole. I thought I was about to die of boredom when a paper airplane landed on my plate.

It said, _Meet me in the band room in ten, C. _I glanced around to see who had written it, but couldn't find the source. I glanced at Myranda who was staring at a wall all dreamy-eyed, mumbling on and on.

"Uh, Randa? I'm really happy for you and all that, but I need to head to the library for a little while." I glanced at her again. This time she wore a puzzled look. "All that homework, don'tcha know."

Her perplexed expression faded and she smiled. "Yeah, okay. See you later."

I waved at her and walked to a garbage can. Once I was out of the cafeteria, I ran almost the whole way to the band room.

When I got there, it was extremely quiet. I sat in one of the metal folding chairs and started to twiddle my thumbs in anxiousness. I really had no idea who had written the note, but I could only hope it was someone who would tell me WHAT THE HELL was going on.

The ten minutes had passed and no one had come into the room. I sighed and stood up. I started for the door. _So much for that,_ was all I could think after the disappointment of the letdown.

I had just opened the door when the one at the other end of the room smashed open. I turned to the noise and saw Connie, panting and leaning against the wall.

"Hey, just give me a second," she said between breaths of air.

I patiently waited and went back to my seat. She soon joined me and turned to look into my face.

"I have someone you need to meet," she finally said. "Sorry I'm late but I had to find him. His name is Craig and he's Banksy's cousin." She looked at my face full of amusement. "Seriously! Adam doesn't know he's here, but Craig said he'd rather talk to you than one of us."

Connie went over to the door and opened it. A boy of about Adam's height stepped into the room. He was wearing jeans and a baggy Aerosmith tee shirt. He had brown hair and sunglasses on, but he totally looked like Adam.

"Hey," was all he said.

"Hey," I replied, a little scared and confused.

"I'll let you two talk now," Connie said, leaving the room.

Craig came over to me and sat down. He let out a long, drawn out sigh. "Look, Lilly. I know the last couple of days have been hard on you…even though Adam says you have no feelings. But I don't believe that. I heard about how you pretended to be your cousin, just so you could explain to Adam how you felt about yourself." Craig leaned back in his chair. "He still loves you, too."

My eyes widened in shock. "Really? I don't believe you." I looked away from him. "I don't want to get my hopes up again." I added this quietly.

"Lilly, I wouldn't lie to you. Adam and I are very close…If he knew I was telling this, he'd probably kill me." Craig leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees with his hands between them. He took off the glasses with another huge sigh. "They all told me I'd be wasting my time. But I thought you should know that."

I glanced at him. This couldn't be Adam; Craig's eyes weren't the same penetrating blue; they were only a mousy brown. He looked so honest, too.

"Alright," I said, turning towards him. "Let's say I believe you. What do I have to do?"

"Just be yourself," Craig replied, grinning and standing up. "Go to the game tomorrow and don't let him walk away. He really does love you, Lilly. Apologize some more and tell him it's over…Tell him you've grown up." He put the shades back on.

"Okay," I said, a little above depressed. "I'll try it." I looked at Craig one more time. "Thank you, for all your help." I gave him a hug and ran from the room.

======================

It was after school when I saw Connie again. I strolled right up to her locker and gave her a hug in front of the whole team.

"Thank you so much," I whispered into her ear as I hugged her.

"Don't mention it…literally," she whispered back, pulling away and smiling.

"So, what was that for?" Charlie asked, grinning hysterically.

"Girl things," I replied, putting on my best cramp face.

Charlie's smile disappeared. "Right. Um, okay, cool." Then he looked embarrassed as he finished getting ready to go.

I asked Connie and Julie if they'd like to hang out or go see a movie, since practice was off for the night. They said sure and the three of us left Eden Hall.

We decided to hang out at the mall. As soon as we got there, I told the girls what Craig had said.

Julie smiled when I had finished. "That's great! It'll be easy to win him back now, Riley."

"How so?" I felt depressed. "He won't talk to me. Well, at least won't listen."

"Then make him listen." Connie looked at her nails.

"How?" I felt like a little child.

"Kiss him again, you moron!" they exclaimed in unison.

My face got a crimson coloring to it. "I don't know. It was different before. He never used to push me away."

"So? Guy used to want to kiss me all the time," Connie said, rolling her eyes. "Now, he's too busy trying to be a tough guy." Connie sighed.

"Besides, you know Adam didn't mind the kiss you gave him yesterday," Julie pointed out as we approached a boutique.

"True," I murmured. "Okay, I'll do it."

The three of us looked around the mall for a couple of hours and had dinner in the food court. We talked about guys and school. I felt like I really bonded with them, just like the day at the locks when I bonded with Charlie.

I really wanted to tell Julie about Scooter, but couldn't do it. I mean, she had the right to know a sweet, gorgeous guy liked her, but…I didn't feel it was my place to tell her. That was Scooter's job. But I knew he'd let her know sooner or later.

I got back to my dorm at eight. There was no sign of Myranda and no messages. I was a little worried when I noticed a piece of paper on the table.

"_Hey, Lilly! I'll be gone tonight and tomorrow night. I'm staying at my house and getting a ride to school from my mom. It's time to tell her. Pray for me! Myranda."_ I read out loud. Then I whistled. "Good luck, kid."

I knew it was early, but I was just so tired. I put on my Discman's headphones and turned the music on. Then I fell asleep listening to the loud blaring of "Walk This Way."

A/N: Next chapter, The JV/Varsity Showdown. Will Lilly get her man? Will this all have been in vain? Will you like it?! Find out next time on Family Feud! Nellie


	20. The Showdown

****

Chapter 20: The Showdown

I was manager of the team, so I had to show up for the game. However, I didn't have to wear the jersey I had received on Wednesday. But I wanted to, to show the team that I was one of them.

Warm-ups started at six-thirty. I was there, helping them as much as I could. When they went back into the locker room for their pre-game talk, I stayed on the ice, picking up practice junk. Rickie skated up to me.

"Lil, please stop," he whimpered. "Take the jersey off and go sit in the stands."

I shook my head obstinately.

"This isn't to get me to notice you again, is it?"

"No, Rickie, it's not." I turned to look at him. "It's about getting Adam back." I returned to what I was doing and continued. "Besides, I was going to be JV's manager before the Ducks arrived; I don't see why I can't just put up with them and do it now." I turned to him again and put my hands on his arms. "They are good kids, Rickie. More than that, they've become my friends. Don't hurt them to badly," I leaned in like I was telling an intriguing secret. "If you do, you'll have to answer to me." I gave him a pointed look and went to the bench.

Scooter came up and gave me hug. I told him good luck and he looked at me funny.

"In what exactly?" he asked.

"In the game, doofus," I said laughing.

"Oh, I thought you knew the other thing," he said, blushing. "I'm going to ask Julie out tonight."

I smiled really big and threw my arms around him. "Oh, good luck in that, too!"

Then he skated to the locker room after the rest of his team.

The teams stayed in their respective locker rooms until about five minutes to game time. I waited patiently and prayed that a miracle would happen and the Ducks would win.

When they came out, the Ducks paid tribute to Hans. I was crying. What they did was just so beautiful. That's when I knew I'd become a wussy.

The team entered the bench and Coach Orion put his hand in.

"Alright, on three, quack," he said grinning.

The team shot each other excited glances and did as Coach had said.

"Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack!" the entire group of us were screaming as happily as we could. Soon the entire gym was echoing with us.

Adam went onto center ice to take the face-off against Rickie. I looked out at the two of them, biting my lower lip. _Please, please, don't let Adam get hurt._

I watched in horror as Rickie plowed Adam to the ground. _And so it has begun,_ I thought, as I sat next to Connie. _The clash of the titans._

We weren't really doing too badly. Of course, they were trying to make the cheap shots, but Julie wasn't having any of that. We even managed to get a shot at Scooter in the first period.

The second period was much worse. They were hitting us all over the ice. Guy got checked into the boards really badly. The refs led him to the bench. I took him and sat him down, then tended to his wrist.

"You're brother and his pals are real jackasses, you know that?" he asked, inhaling sharply when I took off his glove.

"Yeah, I have to live with him, remember?" I laughed half-heartedly as I looked at his wrist. "Thankfully it's not broken. I think it's just a minor sprain. I'll get the tape." I disappeared to the end of the bench for a moment and came back. "Okay, let's wrap this up."

Guy watched me as I wound the tape around the sprain. "You're really good at this."

I glanced up at him and smiled. "My jackass brother got a lot of sprains when he played pee-wees. I got to help bandage him up."

Guy smiled back at me. "Banksy's a really lucky guy, you know?" He glanced out at the ice to Adam, then looked back at me. "If he'll ever get his head out of his ass to realize it."

I laughed again. "I hope so."

"Me, too," Guy said, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Thanks."

"No prob, Germaine." I returned the tape to its place and retook my place on the bench.

The rest of the second period went by pretty well. Charlie managed to steal the puck and would have scored a goal if it hadn't been for the buzzer.

"Riley! Go to the locker room and get the towels out." Orion was waiting for the team so they could all leave together.

"You got it, Coach." I slid onto the ice in my skates and bolted toward the opposite side of the rink. I entered the locker room.

"Hey," someone said.

"Whoa!" I looked up, startled. "Oh, I know you! You're Dean Portman, right?"

"Yeah," he said, standing from where he had been sitting. "Are they coming?"

"Yeah," I replied, looking at the door. "I'm Lilly Riley, the manager. And I've got an idea."

I grabbed Portman and pushed him out into the hall and toward a supply closet.

"What's the big idea, babe?" he asked, clearly ticked.

"You hide here. Once the team passes into the locker room, I let you out. Then you wait for my signal and recite whatever little speech you have planned, okay?" Before he could answer, I shut the door and went back into the locker room.

I'd barely gotten everything set up when Coach Orion entered. The team started to slowly file in behind him. I cut in front of Fulton and went to hold the door open. Once everyone was inside, I opened the door for Portman.

"Okay, I normally stand by the lockers near the door, so I don't interrupt. When you hear a knock on the wall, come on in, okay?" I said this in a rush.

Portman nodded his hand. "Whatever you say, babe."

"Don't ever call me that again, okay?" I ran back into the room and leaned against the locker.

"They're cheap shooting us to death," Luis said to Coach.

"I know they are, I know they are." Coach was trying to come up with a strategy.

"We're going to need a miracle to hang on." Goldberg looked upset.

I knocked on the wall and a second later the door swung open.

"'Dean Portman is hereby awarded a full athletic and academic scholarship to the Eden Hall Academy.'" Portman walked into the middle of the room. "I had this lying around the house and my attorney thought I should sign it." He went right up to an astonished (and happy) Fulton. "It's official boys, I'm back!"

I smiled in delight as the entire team engulfed Portman in a group hug-like thing. They were so happy. I think the surprise of it really made it all the more exciting. I left to take my place on the bench.

When the team skated out, Portman was celebrating and the other Ducks looked extremely better than they did when they entered the locker room earlier.

The third period started. About ten seconds into it, Portman flipped Cole over him and into the stands. I got a big laugh out of that.

Portman got called for hooking about two minutes before the end of the game. It was still scoreless and, with our best defensive man in the box, it didn't look good.

Then, it just went from bad to worse. Ken jumped a little too soon and had to go to the box, while we skated two men down.

"Time out!" Orion yelled.

Then it was decided that Charlie, Adam and Goldberg would be the three on the ice. Orion gave Charlie back his Captain's C. I stopped him just for a millisecond before he hit the ice.

"Charlie, watch out for Rickie." I grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry, Lil. I've got it under control." He winked at me and skated to the face-off.

I soon found out I didn't need to worry. Charlie did an awesome job when he deflected a puck from the net. Then, Charlie did just as Orion had told him; he made Rickie make the first move. Rickie went flying over him.

Charlie was on the break away. I was jumping up and down. Adam was blocking in the back of the ice and Goldberg was right on Charlie's tail. Charlie faked Scooter with a triple deke, but didn't take the shot. He passed it to…Goldberg. Everyone started to yell, "Shoot, Goldberg."

He did. Then two defensive men knocked him down. The puck went in and the buzzer sounded. We had won!

The team jumped over the wall and went out to our three on-the-ice players. I had to pick up some of the stuff before I could join in the celebration.

Charlie skated up to me. "Told you not to worry."

I smiled and hugged him. "Great game, Captain."

"Thanks," he replied. Then he took one step backward. "Lil, you're like the sister I never had. So, here's some somewhat brotherly advice: forget the work for now and go get your man."

I smiled as he took off. I dropped all the things in my hands and started onto the ice. I skated past Scooter and Julie. I noticed Luis and Rickie's (ex)-girlfriend making out. And just as I was about to reach Adam, Dwayne shouted something.

"Look what Bombay did!"

I turned to look with the rest of the team. Bombay had made a banner that said "Eden Hall Mighty Ducks." I laughed and returned my attention to the ice. Charlie and Linda were kissing (aw, how cute!).

Everyone was skating up to me and asking if I was as happy as they were. I keep nodding my head. I was starting to get back to my original mission, but just as I was about to look for Banksy, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

Being a little annoyed and somewhat frustrated, I whirled around and went, "What?"

Then I saw I was face to face with Adam.

"If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine." He started to skate away.

"Wait!" I skated after him and turned him around. "I'm sorry. It's just I was looking for you to congratulate you and everyone kept interrupting my search." I sighed and smiled. "Congratulations on beating Varsity."

"Thanks," he said. He looked at his skates.

"Adam, I…" I got tongue-tied. Then I looked at my own skates. "I'm more sorry than you'll ever know." I started to cry silently.

Then I felt someone tilt my head upward. Adam put his hands on the sides of my face and rubbed my tears away with his thumbs.

"I know, Lilly," was all he said.

Then, he pulled me close and kissed me. I thought I'd never be able to experience that again. I always seemed to melt when Adam held me, and this moment was no exception.

When we broke apart, he held me in his arms. Then he pulled me back at arm's length.

"Lilly?" he asked me, grinning.

"Hmm?" I asked, my eyes semi-closed in a dreamy manner.

"How did you like my cousin Craig?" Adam was grinning even harder.

"It was you!" I screamed, my face covered in mock-anger. "You had on a wig…but your eyes. How did you get your eyes brown?"

"Contacts." He pushed a piece of hair out of my face.

I pseudo-pouted. "I can't believe you tricked me."

His grin slightly faded. "Me trick you? What about when you tricked me? And not once, but twice?"

"But that's my character," I protested.

"Sure it is." He rolled his eyes.

"It is. I-" I started.

"Shut up and come here!"

Adam pulled me to him. He kissed me again, this kiss longer than the previous one. After we broke apart, he said, "Let's put the past behind us."

I nodded and we skated silently to the locker room. I quickly finished my duties and Adam changed. Then we left the rink and started to the celebration party at Charlie's.

As soon as we walked in, Adam's arm around me, everyone cheered. Connie and Guy came over and told us how happy they were that we had gotten back together.

The party was great. I got to know Portman, and Charlie kept teasing Banksy. The best part was that no matter who we were talking to, Adam and I stayed together and every time I turned around, he was smiling that killer smile. It was like we had never been apart.

A/N: THE END!! I hope you guys liked this story…And now for a surprise…I'm writing a sequel from Adam's point of view. Keep looking for it, okay? Thank you all for the reviews. And remember to keep looking to see the new story about Adam and Lilly. Love, peace and chicken grease, Nellie


End file.
